Under The Crystal Moon
by AlainnAnam
Summary: You can't change what has already happend, but you can change your future. Sarah loses her whole family,and nearly dies trying to save them. Who to turn to when all goes wrong?Not who,what?Dreams never really die,ever.NEWCh12AcounciltoSaveherLife...
1. The Life Before

This is my first Labyrinth fanfic. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well, except for my crazy deranged ideas. They are mine. Stay away.

The triumphant yell that issued out of Sarah's mouth rang across her room. Quickly she shut up and hoped to get that Toby didn't start crying from the noise, and she also hoped her parents hadn't heard her yelling. Magic had definitely soundproofed her room for the party. She smirked.

Sarah was totally and jubilantly happy.

That wouldn't last long.

In nature it is a known fact that one cannot remain happy for all that long of a time. It was deemed in some obscure book that something should happen to totally change that person's point of view. And when parents started yelling, that would be it.

A yell came from one of the rooms across the hall.

"Sarah be quiet."

Be quiet evil _witch!_ Sarah thought.

She snuggled down into her fluffy smelling comforter, ending one of the most physically and mentally challenging days of her life. Toby was sleeping in his bed, her parents were home, and the book was on the dresser for reminiscing.

Now new ideas had awoken in her after her traumatic experience. She had realized that she could not live in her fantasy worlds anymore because there is nothing in them to keep her safe. She would try to purge herself from the fantasies that had plagued her. Tomorrow she would be normal, no doubts.

Like that could happen.

In all honesty you can never truly give up on the hope and dreams that you thrive on. They always remain with you, to the very end of your days. People fade when their dreams are wretched from their grasp. And the magic that had touched Sarah and still lingered on her from the Labyrinth (it was its identifying mark) would make sure of that.

The Labyrinth was known for its traceable magic, and how it was known to be able to track down its visitor's decades after they visited it. It was like a file on the person.

Now Sarah of course was not earnestly trying to forget everything she ever dreamt of and erase the name written in her minds eyes. Jareth. She cringed at the thought, even the sound of that name.

Now being Sarah she was totally oblivious to the fact that none of this was over yet. She had thought she won the game and that life could be normal again. She did not realize that she had so much magical energy in her and on her to call herself totally back to the Labyrinth.

Really now, who could ever think that it was officially over? Honestly. The fact that Jareth was a sore loser and had never lost before did not help. Men and losing, it seemed to damage their egos quite a bit.

Come on.

Sarah, sleeping unconsciously turned, snorted, and stuck her face in her own drool as she kept on sleeping thinking it was a warm pond.

Wonder how that would bode in the morning.

Now our Mighty Goblin King on was sitting on his thrown turning a crystal in his hand, watching and not forgetting said lady.

He was watching her even now, hearing her thoughts and swears of leading a normal life. The promises of wearing normal clothing like plain tee shirts shirts. This made his eyes widen.

_She is wearing a _tee shirt_, she has lost all fashion sense!_

His lips curled in amusement as she drifted into her dreamless sleep, permitted by the one and only goblin king. He shook his head and let the crystal absently dissolve from his hands. Nearly all of the goblins were still hiding down in the village. He let out a contented sigh. Of course he would tell them to come out. _Sooner or later._

Closing his eyes he let his mind wander over the great expanse of the magical entity called the Labyrinth, which was currently under his rule. Now the Labyrinth had a mind of its own, even if it was under the King's rule. It would shift and change all the time. Right now it was shifting and leaving many of his subjects cursing, not only him, but the Labyrinth itself. It didn't take kindly to that. Most of the time it would curse them back and sometimes take body parts.

The emptiness that was Sarah's departure made his smile fade. It twanged at him like an itch you just couldn't scratch. A painful one at that. IT occurred to him that he probably shouldn't have let her absorb so much of his magic. Now being that arrogant man that Jareth is he had seen it harmless at the time, since she was going to lose. It had occurred to him that she might win. For Jareth it was either win…or win. He was a very graceful winner.

He was a very bad loser. He

He had willed every obstacle in her way and the Labyrinth, being itself, liked Sarah and lowered there dangerousness. Even when Jareth sent in his own subjects in, she had foiled him. And that little piece of Peach was still in her, so she had very much magic from that. That peach would forever mark her, he knew.

And she won.

They _never _won. Ever.

Jareth's ego seriously polished over the victory of helpless and naïve souls, had seriously been busted then. Over centuries he had taken many asking bodies, found them all lacking, and twisted them and turned them into his creatures. And now someone won.

And who says nature isn't cruel.

Now of course there could have been other options to why he had won every time. For one it _could _have been the caliber of his opponents. Or two it was because he cheated.

And it was usually both. He grinned.

In all niceness these were not bright people. They had dreams, of course, but they were not _clever_. They hoped and dreamed and were just not bright. In order to run the Labyrinth you had to be even somewhat a dreamer. Jareth just did these things for fun. He was, after all, a cheater.

But Sarah was different. Her delicate I'm-Still-a-child outlook had thrilled him and also made a fool out of him. It was his demise to think of her as anything but stubborn and cunning, the kind of which had helped her beat his Labyrinth.

He was not expecting that.

Now because of her differences she had 1) Solved the labyrinth 2) Bested the Goblin king and 3) Won freedom for herself and brother.

She had also captured the _personal _attentions of Jareth which was not a very good thing, for once he wanted something he got it one way or another. Usually it was another. And they were not pleasant ways.

In short Sarah was constantly being exposed to high levels of Magic and was at risk for many magical abnormalities to oppose her. Not to add to the fact that the Labyrinth was entirely magical and therefore being exposed to dangerous amounts of magic and Jareth-ness.

Not to mention Sarah was his property (or so he liked to think) and she was free.

To Jareth these statistics did not bode well.

This was war.

And Jareth was determined to win.

And win he will.

He smirked in the silent goings of a moonless night, and called up a crystal.

So apparently this story was a bit too much like some other one that I didn't know about. Now I honestly never read anything like it. Not once. But it must have looked like plagiarism because it took it off and said I couldn't post for a while. So whoever's story this looks like and read like I am truly sorry and I changed a lot and I hope it is enough. I truly am sorry, I had no idea. Tell me if this is better.


	2. A Fallen Angel

A/N: I can have funny chapters or sad chapters, it depends. Please don't be surprised if the whole writing genre off this story changes. I wanted it to be funny in the beginning but the plot is changing now, but I'll still add humor of course!

Thank you all my reviewers (all two of you) I love you so much! You kick ass!

* * *

Some kind of musky, spice sent filled the air in her room as her eyes began to flutter open. It seemed kind of icky; it was way too strong and was _everywhere_.

_Hold up one minute. Since when do I have spicy cologne in my room? Since when do I have cologne at all? Maybe it's Ludo. Nah. He smells funny. Didymus and Hoggle don't smell much....wait...hold up...I know that smell! It's..._

She blinked her eyes open quickly, grabbing at the dolls and stuffed animals surrounding her. Now don't get me wrong, she wanted to purge herself of unreality, but the dolls were too darn cute and adorable to get rid of. She grabbed Lily-doll, one with a porcelain face, hands and feet and grasped it steadily in her hand.

Pretending to be asleep still, and making a rather unattractive snort as she rolled over she opened her eyes the tiniest bit to see if _he _was in her room. And he was. _Damnit. Why?_

He lounged like a cat ready to spring in the chair at her desk just staring. Staring at her like a bear would stare at honey. His eyes were wide, and a look of predatory nature was in them.

A mental snort rang in her head. _So now I am his prey? Or am I just a tasty bit of fleshy goodness?_

She let out a smirk. Her bed clothing could feel her tension and began to speak rapidly to themselves. The sheets on one hand were thinking, she wouldn't throw it. But the comforter made a good point. Jareth was in her room and invading her privacy. The sheets huffed a bit but held an air of the, they-bested-me-again.

Sarah, feeling like a cat about to spring on its predator and getting it killed, was happy. Happy about the fact she (definite might, would she liked to hope) would nail Jareth in the head with he doll. Then again, the comforter thought maybe she would get herself magiced to hell. Not my problem is it? It murmured to the sheets that were still in the prissy mode.

Sarah sat up quickly, throwing the doll at the same time. She heard no jingle of bells and that was as good as hearing no heartbeat when you are shot, which was a faintly good thing. Maybe she wouldn't be magiced to hell.

"Get out." She growled. "Out of here now Jareth. Do you see me stalking you and watching you sleep?" patient, tense, nerve wracking silence. Answer. "No. You don't. Get out!"

Jareth blinked in surprise. Even his tunic was surprised. Yes tunic. No poet's shirt today or leather pants. Now having been Jareth's tunic for all but a day or so it had already absorbed some of Jareth's magic. It was well aware of how acute his senses were.

Sarah smiled her smile of satisfaction. It was a grim smile, for she had mastered many smiles, and was one of her creepiest yet. Well save for the smile with teeth. That was a very deranged smile. We won't get into that now. There is a story to tell here.

Now Sarah of course was just as surprised as Jareth was when she had hit him. She had the worst aim in the world. If she were to throw a softball at a parked eighteen wheeler, she would miss. Yes, she would definitely miss.

Now Jareth, being the man he is, raised an eyebrow at the nightdress Sarah was wearing. It was very womanly. Instead of the frilly long lacy night dresses he expected this was a very showy outfit. It was a very soft looking purple satin and came up to her mid thighs, and spaghetti straps held it in place.

Noticing his look with a bemused smile inwardly, her eyes flamed anger. "Out. Now. Before. I. Hurt. You." Each word was perfectly separated by seething anger, and as for the tunic it wanted to be gone. Something was stirring in Sarah.

"And what is going to make me leave? Hm?" he mused, his mismatched eyes dancing. Now don't get me wrong, Jareth was as angry as a rabid Chihuahua, but he didn't let it show. Behind those eyes lay a coiled snake ready to spring, but his oh so lovely love for our fair Sarah drown the snake to the depths of hell.

Now being Sarah and not realizing that the Labyrinth was entirely magical, was working up the magic she had gained. Spending thirteen hours in a crazy psycho magic labyrinth is not good for one's normalness. It adds an extra something and for every person out there it's different. (Well maybe except for the fashion deprived. They always get a sense of style from the Labyrinth, even when they lost. They were some of the best dressed out there.)

Sarah, of course being the practical person she is (Snorts of laughter from everyone) pictured the Goblin King's hair in a blazing fire for no apparent reason, like when you are angry and yelling at the angeree you begin to imagine them hanging upside down by their underwear painted blue. Alright, maybe that isn't funny to you but it is to some of us.

And it happened.

Wait!

Sarah stared in wonderment. Maybe her anger had directed laser beams at him and his hair was the only flammable object, for all the hair spray holding it was explosive in itself.

Jareth swore and disappeared. Very colorful language coming from the king of Goblins there.

Point to...Sarah!

Brushing off the small encounter Sarah began to get dressed. She threw on a pair of jeans and a white tee. Brushing her hair back she sniffed and bounded down the stairs, knowing that they only went one way and would not move.

He parents stood there staring at her. They knew something was wrong, but they were very realistic people. You could wave a fairy in front of their faces and they would say, "Look at the bird dear." And walk away.

It was not just that she was wearing jeans. Sarah was known for only wearing jeans for them, besides the breeches she had bought, were the only thing to go with her tunics, poet's shirts and other artistic items.

It was more of the fact she was not wearing said items. No lace or frills or even rope. Sarah was known for her shirts, and the school had banned not only her dresses, but also her skirts and breeches. They had o_fficially _banned them.

Now in the rigid environment of high school, groups and stereotypes were developed. There were many and because of her dress Sarah fit into two of these. The 'Artists" group or the 'Goth' group for the clothes she wore. No she didn't wear only black but she did like darker colors. That's just kind of depressing, or so she thought about Goths.

Now being parents and very practical ones at that they stopped and stared for a moment and using the centuries old term for that one decade in life when human's stupid actions get blamed on....

_Teenagers_. They both thought and shook their heads. They remembered their teenage days when they...._ No reminiscing! _Screamed their minds. _It's a sign of old age! _They inwardly cringed, they were not old! When they were kids they wrote on stone tablets!

Sarah kept to herself, even now. She was changed outwardly, but inside she was all the same. Her heart felt lonely and her soul knew no one. But for Sarah, this was life. She laughed when her friend said she would grow up alone, but felt hurt.

Now Sarah, being determined as she was had purged herself of unreality. On the outside at least. School had changed for her, and had become so much easier. People would help her now. They accepted her.

_My worst nightmare._ She thought in her head.

The morning Sarah apparently set the Goblin King's hair on fire was the last time she saw him for years. It scared her and left her feeling alone, but she locked everything away until she forgot.

"Stupid teachers. Stupid homework. Stupid school. Margery why is it we have got to continue our existence in the otherworldly hell called school?" murmured Sarah to her Friend Margery.

In the brief three years since her fifteenth birthday Toby had become a wanton child, but was still loved. Sarah's father and step mother had become even closer, and Sarah's real mother had died of cancer.

Brenna Williams had been a beautiful actress, loved for her roles. Her hair was raven black and her eyes honey gold. It seemed to Sarah she was perfect. In reality she wasn't.

They sat down for lunch, at a table of their own. Sarah had always brought her lunch, for she thought her food would be the only to satiate her hunger. Margery also brought her own food, but that was because she didn't want to go wait in lines.

"Look it's Eric!" whispered Sarah, her face turning bright red. Eric nodded at her and sat down on the other side of the cafeteria.

"How beautiful does the sun shine on your pallid face oh King of my heart!" Sarah said as he sat. Margery began to laugh. "Rise up and meet the eyes of a begotten lover!"

Taking the long roll out of her bag, Margie began to beat Sarah with it. Sarah tried to swat her away, to no avail. Margie only continued to beat her with it until the poetic stylings of Sarah stopped, and they were both red faced with laughter.

"I shall smite thee! For you have offended me with a roll!"

"No oh great and mighty Goddess of light and power, give your mercy to me. I spared you your own death of terrible poetry!" laughed the red-head.

"You inflict warfare among me with a weapon and then you insult my poetry! Be silent mortal as I ponder your punishment!" ordered Sarah, trying so hard to hide her laughter.

"Please oh great and mighty one spare me!"

"Silence!"

Sarah sat there in silent laughter as Margie sat and looked at her with dancing eyes. Finally Sarah smiled maliciously and pulled out her roll.

"A duel to the death!" she cried. Sarah jumped up and brandished her sword fiercely in her hands. The roll looked as offensive as a puppy. "On guard!" she said.

"Touché!" cried Margie as she stood up brandishing her own roll-sword.

They danced across the cafeteria, drawing glances and laughs from the crowd of teachers and students. Finally Sarah stabbed Marge under her arm in defeat. Grasping the sword under her arm, Marge fell to the ground.

"The mighty goddess has slain me! Oh woe is me as I die a valiant death! Take me away now black god, for it is my time. And I die, and die, and die, and die! And die!" She kept repeating it until she fell to the ground when Sarah pushed her with her foot, and began to laugh hysterically.

Well she tried to purge her life of unreality. It just wasn't happening!

That was the understatement of the year.

* * *

The Goblin King laughed as he watched the scene unfold in the tiny crystal ball in front of him. Sarah had not worn that ugly shirt of hers, nor had she purged herself totally. She just didn't want to unlock her past.

Cries and colorful strings of curses carried through the windows of the palace. _The labyrinth is rearranging again. _he laughed to himself. A smirk curled his lips up and his eyes twinkled.

Jareth's sister had come to visit him recently and he did not like that one bit. Now being a girl, Gwendolyn did not like his dirty, desert, ancient style Labyrinth. Now being related to the ruler of a very powerful kingdom had its advantages.

She had made the Labyrinth flowery and pretty much to Jareth's horror.

"No." she said as they walked down the hall. "I will make mother stop you Jareth. It is not going back to that ugly mess you called your home. No."

"I am changing it Gwen, whether you like it or not. This is my kingdom not yours. It is mine to do what I wish with it." Scolded Jareth.

"Alright then. Let us ask your subjects what they think of the new style."

* * *

"Hoggle, Didymus, and Ludo I need you! I need you!" Sobbed Sarah. "Please I need you. Please"

Soot covered Sarah in full. Her face was smudged with it and her hair hung limp and dark in her face. Her once white shirt was torn and ragged, her skirt, long and layered, flapped in the wind around her back.

"Please. I need you now." She sobbed. "Please, someone. Help me."

"What's this? A fallen angel? I thought angels didn't cry." whispered a voice so filled with sadness that it startled Sarah into looking up. "Your friends are on their way to my sister's kingdom and cannot contact a mirror now."

Jareth's face reflected nothing. As all kings they had all learned to keep their faces blank for political reasons, as to not let emotions filter through. And Jareth was the epitome of that perfection. His usually stony miss-matched eyes gazed at her, uncommonly filled with emotions.

Sarah, the only human to conquer the Labyrinth and the King's heart lay before him, a huddling slip of nothing covered in ashen clothes.

Her face was covered in the soot and dirt of whatever had happened, the tears making trails of white flesh down her cheeks. Her hair, once the deepest chocolate looked black, caked with soot, dirt and blood. She looked like a wraith. She was so opalescent and small just then.

She sat in the street, a broken shard of mirror in front of her. An orange light filled the sky behind her like the fires of hell. Her eyes. Her eyes were haunted. Nothing reflected in them, but memories rushed by, he noted, with blinding force.

"Please Jareth, I need them. I need..." the words seemed weak and pale to her, so weak and fragile. "Help. Help."

"Sarah, what happened? Sarah speak to me." He yelled, her attention fluttering to the blinking lights and sirens down the road. More tears washed over her, and he kept yelling, but to no avail. It was too late; shock had taken her into its deathly grip.

"I wish the Goblin King would save me right now." She whispered as she fell onto the blackness of the pavement in front of her. Her hair fanned out in front of her, she glowed palely.

* * *

_Friday night and Sarah was home, reading a book silently near the hearth while Marge, Her father, Karen, and Toby played monopoly in the center of the living room._

_"That's not fair!" cried Marge. Sarah smiled gently at the remark. It had been on of her favorites oh so long ago. But when **he** woke her up it all changed._

_"Marge you should know by now he _always _wins this game. I don't know why we even bother anymore. We all know we're going to lose. Especially since it's always boys against girls, so even Toby always wins. All is fair in love and monopoly."_

_"You're right; woe is me for I always lose. Sarah maybe if you played we would win once and a while." She grinned at her best friend, waggling her eyebrows suggestively._

_"No thank you. You know I hate to lose Margi! Especially to my dad, who will later rub it into my face with no mercy." Sarah grinned back and went to reading her book._

_A scream pierced the air and the world seemed to slow as the sound of screeching tires and a yelling man was heard near the front of the house. Suddenly the front wall of the living room caved and a car came crashing through. Sitting at the back of the room Sarah was hit in the head by flying debris. Letting out one last cry she succumbed to the creeping darkness at the edges of her vision._

_Her eyes floated gently open to find the world around her in shambles, the ceiling a shade of deadly orange. Looking around a car was spotted in the middle of the living room. Fire surrounded it, the back of it flaming but the front left untouched except for splatters of...blood? On the white front of it. _

_Trapped beneath it was her family. Mage, Toby, Karen, and Sarah's father. Tears stung her eyes. The smoke burned her nostrils making it run. _

_Underneath the left tire was Toby on top of Mr. Williams, their eyes wide and unseeing. Blood, long since stopped in death, streamed out of their mouths, already drying into blackness. Sarah fell to the floor._

_Under the right wheel was Karen, Her eyes wide and unseeing. Her hair was caked with blood and from her waist down was nothing but a bloody mess. The tire had pinned her, and then backed up, crushing her bones, vital organs, and anything else. She was dead._

_On the hood Mage laid, her breath laboring among the rattle of her bones. Blood spattered the perfect whiteness of the car. Her hair lay fanned around her perfectly. _

_Silently sobbing Sarah approached the hood, touching the face that lay there. Eyes opened a smile full of pain crossed the pale face on the hood. _

_"Please Sarah, don't cry over me. I'm moving to somewhere better. I just want you to remember me and out good times."_

_"How could I ever forget." _

_"Take my necklace, the one from my great, great grandmother Andia. You know she lived a very long time; she would have loved to meet her. Oh Sarah, don't cry please. Laugh and smile until we meet again." _

_Her eyes fluttered gently. She let out a sigh of breath and her eyes blinked, once, twice. No more. _

_Sarah pulled the necklace off of her friends neck, as her last dying wish. Sarah, crying, placed it around her neck._

_Sarah ran, she ran and ran away from the place that held her world, her life, her family, their deaths. There was nothing left for her now. She was alone and broken, cold and tired. _

If ever I need your help Jareth, it would be now.

_And behind her the world exploded, sending random bits of everything flying, and Sarah. She closed her eyes, and waited for her time. _

* * *

"Oh Sarah. What has happened now? Why is it you cry?" he asked to the girl lying in his arms. All he had ever wanted was to be with her. Now he had the chance, but she was broken, nothing more than a ghost. "Please don't pine away.." He whispered.

"Life can fall, or life call rise taking with it your stolen tears, now tell me what it is you've seen and I shall see them undone. For your kingdom may be as great, but I have the power to make dreams." he whispered, silvery hair blowing in the gentle wind of the night.

* * *

Yes, yes I know. I went from funny to sad. I know, but I'm a better writer at sad things with a lot of description and feeling. Before they erased my name I had another story going for lord of the rings. I'm reposting it if you're interested.


	3. A spirit's pendant and Morons

I am going to be using Celtic /Gaelic/old Irish in this chapter, and probably many others. I put the meanings right after them, at the end of the paragraph.

_The world was silent. Black, tired, and dark. A lone figure sat among the blackness, glowing palely in the infinite darkness. The chocolate locks falling to he behind fanned on the ground around her. Her white clothing was torn, tattered, burned and unlaced. Her face tears streaked and tired, unhappy. _

_Sarah was lost in her nightmare. Being alone._

_The blackness took her, made her its child, helped her, but still left her totally alone. She cried, oh how she cried. Tears of hate, tears of sorrow. They flowed from her eyes like rivers of molten lave, burning her cold cheeks with the stinging pain of their freshness._

_Everywhere a tear dropped a single red rose popped up, the thorns shining. The thorns were crystal, shining like the tears that fell._

_She never noticed them, she cried, forgetting where or when she was, how long it had been._

_"Sarah?" a voice gently said, echoing through the nothingness of the black. "Sarah, please don't cry. We are alright now, you know."_

_Sarah's head snapped up, puffy red eyes blinking. She let out a hysterical sob, her face falling again. She cried into her hands._

_"Please, if this is a dream then go away. I want no comforts from something that isn't real. It won't help me" she murmured, her head not rising._

_"No, this is Margie. I am real. This," she gestured around her at the blackness. "Is a world that is in between worlds, where spirits can come? You are here, so I assume you are either dead, transcending or are just a retard." The last bit made Sarah's head snap up._

_"Maybe the last one. You always said I was a little bit strange" Sarah smiled wetly._

_Margie was her own beautiful self. She wore a Medieval white and silver dress, a circlet of white gold and mother of pearl on her head. She glowed with a strange light, a light that radiated from within her. It made her red hair flame, and her skin shine, her eyes lively and...what was that...free?_

_"Sarah, I swear if you cry I will smack you. I am free, finally free. I can be me, I can live happily. Sarah, my Grandmother is here, and she says she is guiding you. The goddess gives you her protection. Remember the necklace I gave you from my Grandmother, well, that was yours from the beginning. My Grandmother, Amaline, was Fey, as am I, as are you. This was destiny. You cannot change what has already happened, and what was meant to be, so SNAP OUT OF IT!" she scolded._

_"Wait. I'm what? Fey? No. No I'm not. I can't be. I may be very much Irish, but not Fey." _

_"Fey aren't all Irish you know. And yes, you are, you have a sixth of fey in you on both sides of your family. Your father was English, so shut up." She grinned._

_"Marge I have nothing left. I am alone in the world now. My house is gone, everyone is dead. What is going to happen when I go back to school?" Sarah asked._

_"Did you forget so soon? You called anyone to come and save you. Someone did, that one you have longed for, for three years, but will never admit it." Sarah gaped. "The Goblin King."_

_A pale hand raised, and in it danced a crystal, so very similar to the ones Jareth used. His faced was inside of it, set in its usual arrogant mask. The view changed, and the image was wider. He was sitting next to a bed where someone lay silently, not moving. It was a dark room, few candles lit. A small cry came from the figure, and Sarah realized it was her. The Famed Goblin king took a pal cold hand into his gloved one, and a tear, a single glistening tear leaked down his cheek._

_"He is very worried for you, you know. He does l..."_

_"Please don't say it. I don't know how he could love me. He was so cruel, so determined to see me beat."_

'I have been generous up till now, but I can be cruel.'

'Generous? What have you done that is generous?'

_I/O Your eyes can be so cruel  
Just as I can be so cruel I/O  
_

"_He was cruel. He never cared. He wanted me to be his slave, to fear him. How is that love, Marge?" Sarah cried._

"_Sarah, He does love you though. Even if you are too daft to see it." Margie let a single tear leak out of her eye. An angel's tear. A spirit pendant. "Sarah I love you, we will miss you. Please don't forget us. And watch the stars. I love you so much." She cried another tear and was gone._

"_MARGIE!" _

_IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO_

A cool hand touched Sarah's head, pushing her back down onto the bed, as she struggled and screamed, tears streaming out of her eyes. A shining remnant was grasped tightly in Sarah's fist, shimmering with a pale light, through the finger that clutched it.

"Shh, Sarah. It's alright. Please don't cry. Sarah, Shhh." The voice soothed.

"No don't go Margie. Please don't go. Don't leave me alone. I have no one, no one left. My family, everyone that loves me is gone. No one cares anymore, don't leave. Please. I'm so sorry." Sarah cried, pulling closer to the body holding her.

"Sarah. Oh Sarah." Jareth whispered to the girl clinging to him.

"How could he love me? How could he love me? Jareth, Margie tell me!" Sarah whispered finally beginning to come out of her coma.

Jareth's mismatched eyes widened suddenly. He looked down on the girl in his arms. His gloved hand acted on its own (he swears!) as it began to stroke Sarah's hair.

"Please Margie; tell me more I think I l..." her eyes popped open. "Oh goddess. What have I said? Tell me Jareth." She suddenly looked surprised. "Jareth, let go please, and do you have a puke bucket, or basin. I think I am going to be sick."

He snapped his fingers and a basin appeared next to the bed. Immediately Sarah leaned over to it. Jareth pulled her hair out of her face. He held it until she was done a wet cloth and a dry one appearing in his hands. He gave her the dry one and sponged her head with the wet one.

"Um thank you?" she inquired.

"I have a sister. I have been there when she was hung over. That was no problem." He was back to his usual old self. "Although, I must say, this isn't exactly hung over, but near like it." He noticed the shining thin in her hand. "Sarah, what is that?"

Sarah looked down, her hand opening. Inside it was the tear Margie had cried. A spirit Pendant, one of the rarest and most precious amulets. "It is Margie's tear. She cried because of me. I couldn't even see that she was free. I am so stupid..."

Suddenly the reality sunk in. She was in Jareth's castle, with the Goblin King himself holding her hair whilst she threw up. Well that was a distinct change. She had pictured him as the throw-up-on-whoever-you-like-as-long-as-it-isn't-me type.

"They're dead aren't they?" she asked, slightly apprehensive.

Jareth closed his eyes.

"Jareth. Are they dead? All of them? TELL ME!" she cried, her face whitening more than it already was. "Please tell me. I'm not sure if I can go without knowing, please."

"Yes they are all dead. No one suffered though." he replied, adding a slightly better ending on.

"Oh."

_I am free, finally free. I can be me, I can live happily._

"She's free. She said everyone is fine. They are happy. I am cared for, and they miss me." Sarah sighed, her eyes closing.

For a little while Sarah cried silently, tears ran down her cheeks. Her eyes were screwed shut in a painful gesture, like she was trying not to scream. Her breath evened out and her body relaxed.

"Consort, Sarah, you accepted that so easily. Well you had years to accept a lot of other things." He murmured as he walked out.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIO

Jareth walked into his room, his hand clasped behind him and his face set in faraway places. He sat on his chair and called up a communication crystal.

"Amaline, watch over Sarah. Make sure she does not do anything too...rash. She is in a state of shock, and may want to join her deceased family. I have seen it happen before." He commanded.

"Yes sire." Amaline, an immortal, once human, servant replied.

Jareth, of course being himself, did not want to sleep just yet. He stalked off to the gardens (his own private gardens) kicking goblins out of his way when the need called.

He sat on a crystal bench for quite a while, staring at the moon. His leg was perched over the other, one of his arms holding up his head, and the other arm playing with a flower. HE looked like a dreamer in an imaginary world. His silver-gold hair glowed in the pale light of them moon.

"What to make her feel better? What is a man to do?" he grinned to himself. _A very good looking devil of a man. _(He is very vain.)

"Well son that would depend. Is she a beautiful distressed woman who has no meaning to you or is she the one your heart desires?" asked a crystalline bell-like voice from the other side of the garden.

"Mother! What are you doing here? I though you were on a Raid. You should have been gone," he counted his fingers. "Another two months!"

"Well, so happy to see you too. The raid ended early. We ran into a small problem with Lord Arian. His wife seemed to have, well, gone a bit on the insane side. She tried to kill some of the member of the raid." She smiled.

Alainn was on of the most beautiful women Jareth had ever seen, and of course she was his mother. Her hair was black as night, shining with so many different colors in different lights, that it amazed him. Her skin was as pale as alabaster and shone with a pale silver touch called the kiss of the moon in the high courts. Her eyes were beautifully colored. They were a story mixture of shining silver, stormy blue and violet. A very rare color indeed. She wore a simple, elegantly cut blue dress. Gwendolyn looked almost exactly like her.

"You know Jareth, the Gealach-ros is a most befitting gift for someone who holds your heart in their hands." She smirked.

And disappeared.

Jareth mentally smacked himself in the head. Off course! The Moonlit Rose. Why hadn't he thought of that? _Well for one you are male, two you are hopeless in most romantic matters three..._

_**Shut up.!**_

He scolded himself. HE hated when he berated himself. It always happened when he was nervous...or asked himself random questions. It was one of those things that one just couldn't help.

Standing up and stretching backwards he strode off into his gardens, looking for the one spot that remained secret to all those except him and other specials persons/fey. It was his favorite spot where the roses grew in their ghostly beauty.

The roses were the color of the moon, translucent and sparkling like stars in the moonlit sky. It was said that these were the roses created by the moon goddess so that she would have at least one thing on the Earth that was her own creation. They were beautiful, rare, evanescent and otherworldly. The petals were as soft as normal roses and the stems were covered in blood red thorns, that were considered a poison, or a blessing. They also lived until the owner of the rose had his or her dream fulfilled.

But Sarah had just gotten here, grief stricken and probably still afraid of the great Goblin King who was oh so cruel to her on her last visit. Jareth was sure that when Sarah came out of her sickness she would withdraw from him, fear and curiosity taking the better of her.

Jareth sighed, his eyes closing for the briefest of seconds, while he pondered the gift. He was in his gardens of rare and extraordinary flowers. Sarah had been hurt, torn, she had, even before coming here, worn mostly black.

A starlit rose. Perfect.

The starlit rose was a rose of the blackest color. Its petals held tiny fragments of clear crystal pigments that made it sparkle like there were stars hiding among its folds. It was a rare flower, yes, but it was much more common that the Gealach-ros. Actually, he had given his sister and mother bouquets of them many times, and had seen them in many private gardens.

He picked a single rose, sending it to Sarah's room in a crystal.

"Jareth? Who's the new woman?" a crystal voice rang out from the other side of the garden.

"Remember Sarah, Gwen? Well she's come back."

"Not against her will right?" Jareth arched an eyebrow. "Now Jareth, you know that's not how it works."

He sighed.

"Thiocfadh si da n-iarrfa uirthi." She told him in the native language. (_She would have come if you had asked her to_)

"Aon. Si thiocfadh nil." Jareth replied sighing. _(No, she would not.)_

"Beidh, si thiocfadh." Gwen snapped. _(Yes, she would.)_

"Jareth, I know she would have! Have you forgotten I can sense people's deepest darkest secrets? I am almost a dream goddess Jareth, because it is my strongest power. I've been watching her since she left the last time. It has only been three years there but it has been more here. I am not stupid you prat."

"I know, I would have too, I just didn't want to see her dreams more that I already had."

"The underworld just froze over, was that humility Jareth? Goddess and Consort save us; he really isn't an ice king! Where's mother, I must tell her the good news, she didn't raise a complete and total ice king!" Gwen cried.

"She is not doing good Gwen, she is ill and hurt. The only reason she is back is because her whole family was killed and everything gone in the fire. That's the only reason she came back." His mask of arrogance and iciness slid back into place. "What should I care?" he reminded himself inside.

"Ca ata si?" Gwen asked, her face falling grimly. _(Where is she?)_

"In the north tower fourth floor, three doors down form my room. Amaline is looking after her right no, making sure she doesn't do anything stupid. Or anything rational to her at this time."

Gwen swirled, her skirts hissing in the night like snakes slithering across the ground, as she walked towards the fallen mortal's temporary room.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIO

Gwen entered the bedroom Sarah was supposedly in and closed the door silently behind her. There were only two wall sconces lit casting an almost eerie glow on the room, and the large bed where a lump lay in shadows.

Gwen put a finger to her lips as Amaline was beginning to talk, and motioned towards the bed. Amaline shut her mouth and glanced at the bed.

He figure on it let out a sigh and turned over, eliciting a moan of pain. It seemed the sleeping girl was hurt, or was dreaming something that was painful, for in the Underground dreams are more potent the aboveground dreams.

Gwen sat in the chair next to the bed where Jareth's scent still lingered. She reached out gently, and pulled the girl over so that she lay on her back. Placing a cool hand on Sarah's forehead she assessed what was wrong with the girl.

Two ribs were broken, a piece of her torso chipped and one of the broken ribs was jabbing dangerously into some of her organs. The girl also had some damage to her head.

Gwen cursed violently, making Amaline gasp. It had been a long time since she heard such a colorful string of words issue from a females mouth, but then again, she though, this was Gwendolyn.

"Jareth get your scrawny arse in here. We have a problem you moron." She called, knowing he could hear her. "You didn't check her for injuries did you?" she asked angrily as she appeared.

"I forgot she wasn't fey. I was too worried..." oh no he had let that slip. "About my magic being wasted on the trip here." He covered that one.

"Well check her. Now." She scolded.

He took off his glove and set his pale hand against the even paler forehead. HE cursed a bit more soundly then Gwen, and again surprised Amaline. "You've heard all of these words before Amaline, and I know you use them." He grimaced. "Now leave us please.

"Yes sire." The fiery red head ducked out of the room.

"Jareth, you are such a moron." murmured Gwen as she applied her hands to Sarah's body. "Jareth you had so better be helping, healing is not my strongpoint. I swear I will get mother here if you don't."

"Don't have a cow, Gwen I'm coming."

It was with that, that they set off onto the arborous journey of healing Sarah.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIO

"By the goddess, I didn't know she would resist that much! If mother were here and I were Sarah I would have been smacked on the head with her fan about a hundred times by now. You really must teach her not to resist Jareth, since I know she is accident prone."

Jareth sent a frosty glare in her direction, and she smiled innocently.

"Oh by the way, I win. Your goblins like my design of the Labyrinth better than yours." She grinned. "So this year you HAVE to attend the Yule ball and raid. Better start preparing your charge." And she was gone.

Now his labyrinth was going to be nice and flowery and _habitable_. What was this world coming to?

Alright new chapter, tell me what you think. Please? I would really appreciate the reviews, I'm in a depressed mood and I need a boost.

TornShadows


	4. A World On the Edge Of This

I am trying so hard to keep my updates regular. It's hard, but once the marching season is over, I'm sure it will be much easier to keep them regular. I am also trying to improve my writing skills, so if anyone has any tips and any comments I am more than open to them. Criticism welcome! Also if anyone decides to send a flame, I shall roast marshmallows over it so we can all have smores! (Did you know my computer doesn't recognize the word _smores?) I meant to update yesterday but got sidetracked. Sorry!_

And all my reviewers rock!!!

IOIOIOIOIO

Sarah rolled over in her own drool (again) and woke up after a rather violent snort of some sort that made Amaline jump away. Sarah blinked at the woman in wide eyed surprise, thinking at first it was Margie, and then realizing she was too old to be Margie and that..._Margie was dead._

"Nope, not happening, none of its real. Maybe when I wake up it will be gone." She groaned. Pulling the pillow over her head she flopped over onto the her other side and made a rather lovely squeal.

The red-haired woman sitting in the chair next to the bed hid a snicker.

Sarah had flipped over her pillow, throwing the drool covered side onto her face. It seemed there was no escape from this sleeping problem but to get rid of the bad dreams, which barely ever happened.

Sarah grumbled something incoherent, with words like "nature against me" or "Stupid beavers" and "Wish the chickens would leave me alone" as she got out of bed.

She went towards the door of the room and stopped. This wasn't her home and she had no idea where she was going. She glanced at Amaline. "Bath?" she asked, her head tilting to the side. To make her point better she brought her hand to her face and pulled away, it stuck for a second and then let go.

"Other side of the chamber. Press the red stone for hot, blue for cold and the pink, yellow, green and purple ones for soaps. I am Amaline by the way." The red head curtsied.

"Thank you I'm..." she was interrupted.

"Sarah. I know, everyone does, about you. You are in so many tales here. The glowing fairy princess from an unknown kingdom or wait the best, "The evil vampiress from the southern lands." She grinned. "I'll tell you later." She winked and left before adding "I'll bring you some clean clothes. They'll be on the bed."

"Thank you Amaline."

Sarah walked into the door indicated, and gasped. The room was a work of art. The floor was a black stone, warmed by some unknown source. _Wish the floors of the bedroom could be like that. _The walls were pale reddish wood that shone in the pale light of the room and there were carvings in all of the wood, of flowers and faeries.

The clothes she was wearing were filthy. They were stained with soot and blood and tears, she realized, these were the clothes from the fire.

She took them off like one would touch something porcelain and idolized and set them on a rack near the door. She filled the deep pool with steaming water and some kind of scented oil that smelled faintly of lavender and chamomile and sunk in.

She could feel her muscles relaxing already.

Then wind as tight as a bow.

There was someone in the room with her, and she imagined it to be Jareth just by the slight breeze that blew as the presence appeared. A bit of glitter blew from the wind and Sarah sank lower into the water.

"Get out, you pervert. Jareth! Out! Have you ever heard of _knocking?_ Out, now!" Sarah hissed, her face going scarlet.

"Well that's all very well and good for Jareth, but I'm not him." inquired a velvety _female _voice from the door. "Although we are of close relation. I'm Gwendolyn, Jareth's sister, unfortunately."

A young woman of astonishing beauty appeared in front of Sarah then. Her hair was black as a raven's wings and was tinted different colors in different lights. Her skin was as pale and silver as the moon. Her mouth was the softest pink Sarah had ever seen and her eyes, oh her eyes, they were what caught her attention.

Her eyes were slightly almond shaped with wide eyed almost innocence. The eye one the right was metallic silver that could have never been found in the aboveground and the other eye was a deep violet. They shone with slyness and cunning, but also a girlish wonder and fascination, and a deep wisdom.

"I love your eyes." Was the first thing that flew out of Sarah's mouth, and she blushed a deep crimson.

The girl grinned "Well that is a first. Usually the courts consider eyes like mine and my brothers a freak occurrence and are looked on with distaste. But yours, however, would be a gem in the courts. That shining green is a rare find. As is the dark hair and pale skin. I guess we have some in common."

"I guess so. I was wondering about something that has been bothering me. I need something for my..." Sarah was not at all sure how to put this.

Gwen finished. "Menses?"

"Yes!" Sarah said, relief spreading through her. "How did you know?"

"Well one, you were nervous when you inquired and two, I did most of your healing last night." Gwen grinned. "I've already taken care of that Amaline is bringing you some things."

_Wait, most of the healing? Does that mean Jareth helped? Oh no._

"Does Jareth know about my current condition? He doesn't know about my curse does he?"

"Oh no, I wanted him to get your mood swings full force, so I hid it from him. He needs a smack in the head these days; his ego is getting rather too large for his body. I fear his head may float away one of the days."

"I see. Well I tend to be very moody around these times, so I'll make sure that Jareth gets the brunt of it." Sarah grinned.

"When you come out I'll help you dress; now get clean, you smell funny."

Sarah sighed and got to work.

Half an hour later and a lot of pink, raw skin, Sarah exited the bathroom In a very fluffy, soft and pink scented towel, looking like a wild woman. Her usually sleek black waist length hair was a mass of tangles, which made her look like Medusas cousin. Gwen couldn't help but laugh.

"You have the same problem I do then. Beautiful hair when brushed and dry, but when wet a horror. Get dressed and I'll work on your hair.

Sarah slipped on the undergarments and the forest green dress Gwen had given her, it was slightly big, but fit.

Next was an hour of intense grooming and involved much colorful cursing and hair being ripped out by the roots.

"You win! Your hair is much more possessed than mine. Now, let's go to the great hall where I do believe our lovely Goblin king is waiting for us."

"Oh joy." muttered Sarah.

IOIOIOIO

Jareth sat upon his now, white marble throne, which even though prettier than his last, was much more uncomfortable, tapping a riding crop against his leg. His platinum hair sprang in every direction and the longest parts were a stark contrast to the jet black poet's shirt he was wearing.

He was about to throw some goblin who decided to spread chicken feathers all over the floor when the door to the hall burst open.

Sarah and Gwen walked in, Sarah wearing deep green velvet and Gwen wearing pale blue silk. Jareth gaped; the two although totally different looked like they belonged together.

"Nice to see you could finally join us Sarah. You have only been sleeping, two days?" he drawled in the arrogant silky voice that was specifically his.

Sarah's eyes widened and she glanced at Gwen.

_Two days? _She mouthed and Gwen shook her head, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Now then, shall we get down to business? It seems Sarah that you called for me in your greatest time of need. Seeing how you are not here to rescue a sibling, or a friend and that you came out of desperation what am I to do with you now that you are mine?" Jareth drawled.

Sarah glared. "The spirit that I have seen May be the devil; and the devil hath power to assume a pleasing shape; yea and perhaps Abuses me to damn me." Sarah recited, her face set in a grim line.

"Ah Shakespeare. _Hamlet _I believe." He replied, sending a strange look Sarah's way.

Gwen snickered helplessly and broke into a fit of laughter, which made Jareth come to the conclusion that his sister was a bit on the daft side. Sarah glared at Jareth, and his lips twitched.

As Gwen finished she looked at Sarah and said "Nice one, I should have thought of that one before."

"Now that you are finished, we may continue our conversation. Sarah you realize that now that you only have a half of a day before you are trapped in the underground forever. In the case that you decide to stay you will be anything I ask you to be and will stay in my castle until I see fit of otherwise. If you decide to go back, you cannot return here and I will wipe all memory of any visit you may have had from your mind. It is up to you to decide."

"I'm going to stay."

_Oh well, that was quick_. Jareth's subconscious thought.

"Are you sure?" asked Gwen.

"What do I have to go back to? Nothing, everyone is gone. My life could only get worse there. I probably would have ended up committing suicide had you not come Jareth, although I don't remember asking you to." She looked at him strangely.

"Oh but you did."

"I did?"

"Yes, you did."

"When you said whatever you ask me to be, did you mean _anything?_" Sarah asked, wide eyed.

"Well yes. Anything I ask you to be. Except of course, a prostitute, or one who sells herself for money." He looked at her sharply, one eyebrow cocked. "Unless that's what you want to be."

Sarah held up her hands. "Oh no, that's not the job for me. And am definitely not giving away my..." _DON'T FINISH THAT!!!! _Screamed her mind.

Sarah quickly shut her mouth and turned a bright shade of red, sending a glance in Gwen's direction that was glaring at Jareth, who in turn was giving her a very sly smile.

"What is it that you like to do then Sarah? Read, write, draw, I suppose. Maybe tend horses." inquired Jareth.

"Well yes all of those things. I hate sewing, and ironing, and anything like that. Plus, I'm all thumbs when it comes to things like that." Sarah grinned.

"I have a position for you then. Seeing as I don't trust the goblins with anything other than weapons and chicken I suppose I could use a librarian and scribe. You may also work at the stables in the mornings and evenings, and any extra time you receive is yours to use. You have tomorrow to get accommodated to the castle, and then Gwen will help you on your first day. You will also get a small sum of money at the end of each week. Other than that you are a guest here and will be taken care of."

Gwen looked radiantly happy, and began to bounce on the balls of her feet. She did not get to do much very often around here. And when she went home she had to rule the kingdom as a councilor while her parents were gone, but that wasn't often.

"Oh and Sarah, at night you will join me for dinner and magic lessons."

Sarah gaped at him and blanched. "Magic lessons? Why do I need magic lessons? I mean nothing magical ever came out of me." She stuttered, looking surprised.

"Do you remember that morning all those years ago when you set my hair on fire, or when you hit me with the doll? The doll was in invisibility mode, and the hair, well enough said. Not to mention you visited the in between. There's much more to you than meets the eye."

Sarah began to leave.

"Oh and Sarah, don't be late to dinner tonight."

IOIOIOIOIO

"Oh no, no and Hm...let me think. No! I am so not going in there. I do not want to see that particular part of the castle. I swear Gwen if you drag me in there, I will beat you with a wet chicken." Sarah groaned. There was no way in _hell_ she was going into the Goblin's lavatory. Gwen had insisted on showing her, as to avoid it, but then wanted to bring her inside of it.

"Wet chicken? You know what? I am not even going to go there. I do not want to know what goes on in that little cranium of yours. Now for the toilet..."

"No!"

"Fine. Be that way. Anyway you have already seen everything. Time for me to show you to mine and Jareth's rooms." Gwen dragged Sarah up three flights of stairs and down two hall ways.

"This," she pointed to a dark wood door with a carving of two horns on it. "Is Jareth's room." She pointed to the cherry wood door next to it with pictures of stars and moons on it. "And this is mine, yours is three doors down from mine, and four down from Jareth's. If you need anything knock. Now let's get you ready for dinner."

"Oh gods." muttered Sarah. Gwen was going to play dress up with Sarah.

"Now what color shall you wear tonight?" she flung open the closet doors, and inside were many dresses from simple to extremely elegant.

"Where did they come from?" Sarah asked in a small voice, in awe of the colors that assaulted the eyes.

"Don't worry about it, there are yours anyway. Now pick!" laughed Gwen.

"I don't know, there are so many!"

"Then I'll pick for you. Hm...how about the yellow one?" she held it up to Sarah. "No, makes you look sallow."

Now Gwen being Gwen this took half an hour. And another half an hour to do Sarah's hair.

IOIOIOIOIOIO

Jareth sat at the large dining table, set for two, and twirled a crystal in his hand. Nothing specific was on the crystal, only the whereabouts of his mother and father at this time.

The doors to the cozy chamber swung in, revealing his dining guest. Sarah entered, a bit flushed from the walk and looked around. Jareth's breath caught in his throat.

She was dressed in a blood red dress with black and gold details stitched. The sleeves were a sheer gold, and around her waist was a belt of moons and stars. The sleeves were off the shoulder and exposed the creamy white skin of Sarah's shoulders. Apparently, Jareth noticed, she was wearing a corset, for her already lovely bust was made to look a bit larger than it was and she was standing straight backed.

Sarah walked towards the table and took a seat where the Goblin King indicated, cursing under her breath something like "Death-trap corsets." Jareth grinned. He would have to compliment Gwen on her excellent work later.

"You are four and a half minutes late, Sarah. Did I not mention to be here on time?" he drawled, the crystal disappearing from his hand.

This was it for Sarah. Her tension had run sky high during her beauty session and corset tightening experience, but now Jareth telling her she was late with overwhelming arrogance. Oh no, that didn't work.

"Alright Mr. I'm always early there for I am better than you king, If you had Gwen attacking your hair with a brush you would run away screaming, and since I know she doesn't let me tell you what made my precious arse late. This bloody corset!" she grimaced.

Jareth just stared coolly at her. He knew Gwen had been hiding something from him. Apparently Sarah was on her monthly. He could sense it now.

Sarah got even angrier when all he did was sit there staring coolly at her. "Ugh!" she grunted, and threw up her hands. "I'd like to see you try to wear a corset." she muttered to no one in particular. "Oh, and Jareth?"

His gaze wandered over to her.

"How about a crystal?" she grinned and raised her hand, a crystal already there.

And threw it.

As surprised as Jareth was, and as amazed he still caught it. HE held it in his hand. It was far from perfect like his, but was, nonetheless, a crystal. The color was cloudy and smoky, little waves in the make up of it. The surface was bumpy and dull, like an egg.

"That is a very nice try Sarah, but you will have to do better than that to get me by surprise, and make a crystal. You really are in need of lessons. You have more magic than I expected." His eyes widened with realization. "You are fey... oh goddess."

Sarah grinned. "Why yes, I am a sixth on both sides of my family, according to Margie. How ever did you guess?"

"The spirit's pendant. Only Fey can get them from spirits, but only we can give them to mortals. Why didn't I realize before. The first visit, plus the Labyrinthine magic woke up your own magic and now that you are staying you get even more." He sighed. "Never mind, just eat something."

Goblins quickly hurried out of hidden doors and set trays clumsily on the tables, Sarah and Jareth both saving a few falling items. Sarah filled her plate with some of the delicious looking food, as Jareth did the same to his plate. They ate in silence for a while, as Jareth stared at Sarah.

_Wait! _Screamed Jareth's mind. _How did she make a crystal? _

"Sarah how did you learn to make a crystal?" Jareth asked slyly as she picked at her food.

"Three years of will power, dreams, and a hell of a lot of accidents, that's how. Try explaining why there was a bunch of shattered glitter-glass on your floor every morning. A woman was trying to help, but you can't do much when she's in dreams. And it still isn't as nice as yours!! I can never win in these kind of these things." Aggravated, she set down her fork and glared at Jareth whilst he ate. "Next time you want me to come to dinner, tell your darling sister, no corset. I can barely get a bit down!"

Jareth grinned, and held up a leather clad hand. "But it makes you look even lovelier than you are and makes your lovely bosom look even larger than anything else you wore."

Sarah's eyes widened, and she turned red.

"Jareth, don't stare there! It's impolite! You are a king; I thought you had better manners." She snipped.

"That's exactly it. I am the king, I may do whatever well I may please and you can do nothing about it." He jeered, his eyes twinkling with merriment.

"Want to bet on that? I'm sure I could think of something oh mighty Goblin King. I should call your mother. Yes that it what I will do!"

Jareth's eyes widened. "She wouldn't care."

"Are you so sure about that? She did give me something in which to call her wither." Sarah pulled out a mirror, bright as silver and as shiny as a still pond. "Alainn, Id o believe your son has used some very un-king like manners. I am sure you raised him better than that."

Jareth blanched. "Oh Sarah, you didn't."

"Well, she did tell me to call you if you misbehaved." She grinned, slyly. Jareth turned even whiter. "Of course I didn't!"

Jareth relaxed all color coming back to his already pale face, but now there was a glint in his eyes, something Sarah could not recognize.

"I don't think I could ever look at you the same way if I saw you being scalded like a baby by your mother. Especially if you were cowering. It just wouldn't be right."

"Right, with that done, it's time for your first magic lesson."

"Oh and how the black grip of fear hath me in her possession as I walk to my impending doom!" Sarah said as she followed Jared to the adjoining room to the dining hall.

As Sarah entered she noticed Jareth sitting at his desk, a striking figure. The look Jareth gave her made Sarah's breath stop in her throat. It was of lust, and passion and an emotion unknown to her. She walked in and sat down in the chair in front of the desk..

"Sarah, there is much more to any world than meets the eye. There are things that even Fey cannot see, let alone mortals. They linger on the boundaries of the worlds, and are always there."

"SO what you are basically telling me is that there is more out there than meets the eye?"

Jareth nodded.

"I already knew that."

"First lesson. There is so much more out there than can ever be named, now you must learn to see it all, and open your mind. This way you will free the soul, and the magic that flows within you. Now I want you to go and sleep, and tell me your dreams in the morning at breakfast. It will tell me how open your mind is already. Goodnight Sarah."

"Wait, that was it? Oh come..."

And with that Jareth disappeared in his usual glittery exit, making glitter float across Sarah, as the wind blew her chocolate locks. Her eyes were wide, and she sat there dumbfounded.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

SO far so good! I am so glad you guys like this story. Please tell me what you think of this chapter and if it could use any tweaks. I would love to have a beta reader, and am wondering if any of you are interested. If so give me an e-mail.

TornShadows


	5. An Invitation to Death

Oh come on guys, you really got me down. Two reviews. Only two thank you. I need more than that. I've been depressed, and it didn't help (much.) The guy I really like confuses me and I have no idea what's going on in his head, and there is a lot of bad things going on. I really hope you like this chapter, and that I get more than two reviews.

Two my two reviewers: Thank you so much, you guys really made my day. I love you all!!

IOIOIOIOIOIO

_Blackness, nothing. Swirling nothing. Aloneness._

_Sarah stood alone in her dream. The world was black, her eyes wide open in order to see better. For the first time the emotions kept bottled inside of her leaked out, and she began to cry .The tears, hot angry tears, cold sad tears, tears of regret, betrayal. Tears of life._

_The world changed, and it became a rolling grass green valley, flowers with inexplicable colors growing everywhere, bringing Sarah to her knees. A flower lay next to her, innocent, beautiful, and with its thorns, malicious all at the same time._

_A hand touched her hair, gentle, almost nothing. AT first Sarah thought it might be the wind but disregarded it. The hand, now a bit angry, tugged her hair harder this time, and Sarah looked up and met fiery green eyes, blazing with emotions._

_Sarah's eyes widened, disbelief intruding into her emotions, along with the amazement that stood in her eyes._

_Brenna Williams, long since dead, stood before her, black hair fluttering in the breeze of the Summerlands. She smiled at her daughter, who looked now, like she was going to cry._

_It was Brenna, but was not. She had gained beauty, her hair not only dark, but shining with so many colors. Her skin was a deep tan, shining gold on top. Her eyes were a blazing fury of emerald green, which smiled in the light._

"_You know Sarah; I had though that you would never enter this place. It seemed to me that you were destined to stay away from the hereafter. I should have known you could come here when you were in the in-between. Your time here is only short, for the longer you stay the more your fate moves you towards this place."_

"_Mum? Is it you? I swear, Jareth if this is your doing I will kill you!" Sarah said, her face looking solemnly at her mother._

_Brenna laughed her famous silvery laugh that had earned her so many awards, and looked at her daughter with a utter joyfulness that was not often found in her eyes. _

"_You know Sarah it is a rare gift to be able to come to the Summerlands. A gift only, and very, few fey can pull off. Your grandmother only ever did it once, and it was because your grandfather called to her. She had begun to fade into the night, become nothing more than a wisp. After that she went on living. Then she was killed by a sword with mortal blood infused in it."_

"_Wait. Please re-phrase that. Are you saying what I think you are saying? And was Margie lying?" Sarah pleaded._

_"You are fey, my mother was full fey and her husband was half. I am three fourths, and your father has little more than an eighth in his lines and you are one half. Margie lied. I told her to. You know you have magic, so I though now was time to tell." _

_Sarah gaped. She was amazed. _

_The form of Brenna Williams began to fade away, and flicker, and tears ran down Brenna's gold kissed cheeks. _

"_Sarah, I love you. I am always watching."_

"_No, mum, I love you too. Come back! Oh please don't go." _

_The world turned black, and the mother Sarah always wanted disappeared into the darkness of nothingness. _

_IOIOIOIOIO_

Tears sprang into the eyes of a now fully awake Sarah. She sat up in her bed, still as stone, tears leaking silently out of her eyes. Her hand fluttered to the sparkling stone that shone across her neck; the Spirit's pendant, the one thing that helped her to cross into the Summerlands.

An image flashed before her eyes, her mother standing there, so beautifully happy, with her fey-like attributes burning in the greenness of the lands. Her mother had been fey, immortal, one of the Shining ones. She must have touched mortal blood, for only that can make a fey mortal. And her cancer had killed her.

Cruel irony played such a role in a person's fate. It played such a role in every life, even the ones most unaffected by hard times.

Sarah stared at nothing, her eyes brimming with tears, hot tears, tears of a mother's love that had barely been rewarded.

And Sarah broke.

She began to sob, to cry, to withdraw from the world. Two visit's from the dead in a week, and the tragedy of her families death caught up with her.

IOIOIOIOIO

As Jareth watched from a crystal ball, he realized how very open her mind was, and how very wounded she really was. The world would fade for his beloved Sarah should she not become happy, should he not intervene.

Her mind was far too open to the realms of the unknown. And he well knew how open her mind was to the Realm of the Gods, for he had only just stopped her from being dragged in there the night before. Should she have gone there, she would have been gone for days, for their time passes differently that in the realm of the fey.

Jareth watched for a while as Sarah cried, her face becoming even more delicately pale in the moonlight filtering in her room. Finally, she lay back down, her breathing slightly hitched and tried to sleep again, which Jareth aided through the crystal. A simple sleeping spell did the trick.

'_The other worlds harbor hate, passion, the emotions and feelings of every being that lives. The other worlds keep secrets that no one knows, save the being whom the secret belongs to. But what no one realizes, Jareth, is that the other world harbors dreams and hopes. It is in these hopes that each person lives, for what is a life without a dream to keep it going?'_

It was the second lesson that Jareth had learned, and the lesson that he had obsessed with.

Jareth could give dreams; give them the passion that the world could hold. What he couldn't give away was his heart. It was once said to him that the only weakness a man, a ruler, could have was love. For love was the downfall of kingdoms, and people. Love could ruin a life.

Then why, Jareth had wondered, was love the greatest gift there was to have?

HE had once asked his father, king of the shining courts, and he had answered "I loved your mother before we ever became married, but I could never let anyone know for it would show my weakness, they could use her for bait if anyone ever found out, it would have killed me to see her hurt you understand son. So until you become king, you show no love interest. You will not survive to be king if you don't." and so came the answer.

Jareth watched her sleep. He knew he loved her, and in fact he did not care if anyone else knew. Jareth knew he was stronger, more powerful, than many other fey. He also knew that if he was challenged, he would either have to fight to the death, or fight for Sarah's possession.

"Sarah, don't fade away. You are only beginning your life here." He muttered, the crystal gently dissolving from his hand.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIIOIOIOIO

"JARETH! JARETH! GET IN HERE NOW!" Sarah screamed sitting up in her bed in absolute panic.

Around her swarmed faeries, and tiny dragons, and flora and fauna that Sarah could never have imagined. The room swirled with glitter and a half goat man looking suspiciously like Robin Goodfellow.

"What? What?" Jareth snapped opening the door to her room. You see, Jareth was not a good morning person, and it was currently six o'clock in the morning.

He stopped dead in his high heeled tracks.

"Oh my Sarah, it seems you also have the gift of illusion and conjuration." He gasped.

"Get them away now Jareth." She hissed. He only looked at her. "Get them AWAY Jareth." She sent him a glare of daggers, that could pierce through any cold ice face.

Jareth looked a bit uncomfortable.

"I can't get rid of your magic Sarah. It was something you conjured, and since this would be an _excellent _lesson I will not get rid of it. You," he grinned. "Sarah must get rid of these _creations of your imagination."_ He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, and was gone.

"AAARGH!!!!!" Sarah screamed, beating her pillow until the stuffing flew out of it, momentarily distracting the faeries flying around the curtains. They began to ride the falling feathers like surfers.

"Alright! Out, all of you! Out!" she yelled. They just continued on with their playing.

"Alright, Jareth. I _will _get out of this one." Sarah said, as she said on her bed staring indignantly at the creatures invading her room.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIO

Far across the lands of Faerie a man, his hair darkest blue dusted with tiny dots of silver like stars, and skin as pale as the moon sat, his fingers tapping the opposite set in concentration. His golden eyes were unfocused on the world around him, and his full lips pursed in thought.

"Tromlui! Master, Sarah is in the realm of the Goblin King." panted Renny, a small (for a faerie) dark man with white hair and black skin, his ears pointed at the tips, a sign of his mixed blood. (_I.E- Tromlui means nightmare in Irish-Gaelic. Fitting for the character)_

Tromlui, master of the Vampires who lived near the Celstral woods in the highlands of Faerie. Not only was he a vampire, his mother was Seelie Sidhe, and was a night goddess once. He could send out nightmares, and control certain dreams. He carried the power of night illusion, and despair, gaining him the nickname, Lord of Night.

You see the kingdom of Rhin; lay well outside the borders of the Goblin kingdom, isolated and dark for centuries of fear. People, Fey, anything feared vampires. They were finally being accepted into court

The queen had invited the Rhinian king and nobility on the Faerie Raid for the first time in millennia. And this is where Tromlui would carry out his plans.

"Do me a favor Renny; send Sarah a letter bearing an invitation to our yearly ball, and one for The Goblin king and Gwendolyn. It's time to see our little Princess.

And the night progressed, as Tromlui began to carry out his plot not only against the Goblin King, but also the ancient family involved. Sarah would be his, and that would mean the downfall of the Goblin Kingdom.

IOIOIOIOIOIO

"ARGH! Jareth get in here now and help me!" yelled Sarah, the faeries finally deciding to pull at her hair and it hurt!

"No." came his voice drifting through the air, an unusual amount of amusement in it.

"Fine Jareth, when you ask me to copy documents for you, I will destroy them! I swear!" Sarah yelled, her face becoming red with anger.

_I wish the faeries would disappear! Maybe if I snap my fingers they will be gone._

So Sarah snapped her fingers, nothing happened, accept the little dragons trying to do the same.

Sarah was frustrated, annoyed, and aggravated. She closed her eyes, and counted to ten. Opening then she found the faeries were going to start pulling on her hair again. Sarah closed her eyes again, and imagined the room, with nothing in it.

_Maybe this would work._

Sarah opened her eyes. Everything was gone. She meant everything. The only thing still in the room was the bed she was sitting on.

"Back up!" she said.

She closed her eyes and imagined the room how it was, with everything the same again. And opened her eyes.

"YES!!YES! YES! YES!" She hopped up from the bed and began to dance around, waving her arms in the air like a chicken. "Jareth get your bum in here, I did it!"

"I see that Sarah. Very nice job. Now, do you know why that happened?" asked Jareth, voice sly.

"Jareth, does it bloody look like I know? If I knew I would have had that taken care of long ago." Sarah snapped. She glared fiercely at him.

"Temper, temper Sarah." His eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Jareth you are a bad man. A very bad man." Sarah told him matter-of-factly.

"Sarah, do you know why that happened?" he asked again, Sarah just shook her head. "Your mind is very open, and it is what you wanted. See, conjurers usually have very vivid imaginations, and when they want something they conjure it. In your dreams you saw this, wanted it, and so it happened. Remember what I said about worlds on the edge of worlds?"

"Yes." Sarah said, staring at him. Then it struck her. "No. No, that can't be it."

"Oh, but it is. These are real creatures, pulled from their own worlds. I am very surprised that you are not passed out right now, actually Sarah. It takes a lot of strength and energy to pull what you just did. Maybe it was because you were sleeping. Now Sarah, in two months we will be leaving for the annual raid. A ball is soon to be held after…"

"Jareth, you silly oaf where are you!" A voice called from the halls. "Which room?" it was Gwen.

Suddenly the footsteps stopped, and the gentle breath of a skirt twirling on stones was heard in front of the doorway.

"Ah ha! I found you." she said as she opened the door and pranced in. She looked around and shook her head. "Jareth we have been invited to the Samhain Ball at the Rhinian court. Tromlui invited us. It is in four days time."

"What?!" Jareth asked, his eyes widening.

"Oh fun. I have to learn to be a lady then?" asked Sarah, sulkily.

"Time to get started." Grinned Gwen.

IOIOIOIOIOIO

"Gwen I am so going to kill you! If you put that thing on me one more time I swear to the goddess I Will beat you with an _iron_ rod." Gwen looked at Sarah with amusement and horror in her eyes.

"You _wouldn't._"

"Wanna bet?" Sarah grinned.

"Sarah! I need you in the library for a bit. There is some transcribing I need you to do for me."

"Don't want to."

"Excuse me?" Jareth's voice was harsh, the goblin king she remembered and feared. The Goblin King that had taken her brother.

Mismatched eyes clouded over, burning with a new and unfound anger that Sarah has never seen before. Sarah was afraid, truly afraid. She had not seen this side of the Goblin King since she arrived, and she thought she wouldn't see it again for a while.

"A…Alright Jareth, I'm go-going." She stuttered, her eyes shining with unshed tears. She had tried so hard to accept being here, and accept that the goblin King that she knew before wasn't real, only what she wanted him to be. She was wrong. Her walls went right back up.

Sarah walked straight out of the room, and as she exited Gwen hissed.

"Cad ina thaobn go ndeanann tu e sin?" she hissed angrily, glaring daggers at him. "She _just _let her walls down Jareth." (_Why do you do that?)_

"Nil aithne agam." He shook his head, locks going in every direction. (_I don't know.)_

"Amadan." (_Ass.) _She sighed._ "_She was just starting to feel at home. Just starting to feel free, she was letting her walls down. Now they are back full force, I sensed it in her Aura. Why did you do that?"

"Tromlui is the Lord of Night, bringer of Nightmares and _death. _He has had a grudge against my kingdom for centuries Gwen. Now that he is being accepted into court, he is going to try to get them to turn against me, or do something. I know he will, I've known him since he was small."

Gwen blanched.

"That Tromlui? The vampire? Oh consort. Want to know what else? Mother requested that she have a private meeting with him later on in the night."

"She WHAT? Oh Goddess I need your help to find an old necklace that one of the older fey gave me many, many years ago. You help her; she has never been to a fey ball. I'll look for the necklace, oh and Gwen?" Gwen looked at him. "Tell her I am having a dress made."

"Alright." And with that they walked in two different directions.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

Sarah sat in the library scribbling the paperwork Jareth had given her onto another paper, tear stained and ruined. She quickly pulled out another piece of parchment and began to write again.

The oaken doors opened to the library, and feather light footsteps stopped behind her.

"Sarah, it is time for you to learn manners for fey balls. Come, I have brought my favorite instructors from many years ago."

Sarah wiped her eyes quickly, and set off with Gwen towards the Grand Ballroom, which she had only glanced once. As soon as they walked in a voice was heard.

"Is that her? Her posture is preposterous! That is the first thing we will work on!" Gwen cringed, and Sarah's walls doubled.

"That is Aimsir. He is going to be your etiquette and manners coach." (_Aimsir is perfect in Irish Gaelic.)_

He was a proud fey, standing tall and straight. His hair was the same color as the red sun as it sets in the evening sky, with skin as black as night. It shone many different colors in the light. He was dressed in silver under tunic, and a deep green mantle. His breeches were a pale green color to accent the startlingly green of his eyes. His face was very angular and strong, but also very soft.

"Be nice Aimsir, she is only mortal. (Sarah silently snickered at this) She is also very young. It makes me wonder what they teach the mortal children anymore. It seems they are lacking a bit." A clear and flowing voice, almost like song, floated around Sarah, sending her mind racing. It was such a clear, cultured and musical voice that it made her want to dance. Well, that is what happens when you are descended from a dance goddess.

"That is Rinceoir; he will be your dance instructor. He is my favorite teacher to, Shhh." (_Rinceoir is dancer in Irish Gaelic."_

Rinceoir was beautiful. His hair was green as the pine boughs, and streaked with silver and gold. His skin was a very pale green that shone with a silver and green sheen. His face was very angularly cut, with lips in a perfect cupids bow. His eyes were a soft blend of metallic silver and shining gold and green. It was known as the celestial hazel of the Underground. He wore a pale gold under tunic topped with a midnight black mantle, and breeches that were pure white. He was a descendant of one of the main fertility goddesses, and a god of music, inspiration and light.

And so the first thing that was done for Sarah was a ruler roped to he back to help her posture. And for two days they continued on their mission to make her acceptable to fey court.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

So what did you think? The plot thickens eh? Yes, I will keep you in suspense. The next chapter will be that ball. Now come on guys, review PLEASE? It makes me feel like no one likes my story when you don't. So let me know what you think.

TornShadows


	6. A look into Golden Eyes

Thank you guys so much for the reviews! Alright, note to all: I am really sorry if my first chapter sounds a lot like _Something has to Give._ But I really, really, didn't know it, I have never even read the story. I listened to PhoenixFlight and went and read it, and thank god I did. I changed the first chapter A LOT. I hope it was enough, I really do. Please tell me if it isn't, and I will change whatever you tell me to, okay? Please?

Sorry it took so long to update, I broke my wrist and it's a bit hard for me to type.

**Maya-**Thank you so much! You were the only one to respond to my Beta add! And whatever do you mean by too much impropriety? wink Sorry for posting this without you sending the chapter, but it was too long without an update!

**PhoenixFlight-** Thank you so much for pointing out that horrible first chapter. And I am sorry, and see it's nothing like her story!

**Danielle-**Thank you, hope you keep reviewing.

**Anisky**- I am really sorry. Thanks to you and Phoenix (hope you don't mind the nickname) I changed a lot. Thank you, and I'm sorry!

Everyone else-THANK YOU ALL SOOO MUCH!! huggles

IOIOIOIOIOIOIO

"Please, Aimsir, can we take the ruler off of my back and shoulder blades, _now?" _Sarah was about ready to cry, her back was aching from the sitting up straight. For the past two days she had been getting dance and etiquette lessons from her two instructors, Rinceoir, and Aimsir.

And boy they were strict.

"Yes, yes fine."

Aimsir quickly un-strapped the strange contraption on Sarah's back, and she slouched, but then sat up quickly with a yelp.

It hurt to slouch!

"What is wrong with my back?" she asked quickly, while Rinceoir and Aimsir sat and smirked at each other smugly. Their eyes danced in the bright candle light of the main ballroom, and their hair glittered in the wavering light.

"Mission accomplished." Said Rinceoir, patting Aimsir on the shoulder jubilantly.

"You didn't answer my question. Tell me why it hurts to slouch!"

"Well, you have been wearing that contraption that Aimsir pieced together for two days straight. Your back takes form to certain positions when you hold them for long enough, and for a fey it takes longer, but it sticks even more. You will find it very hard to slouch now, not only did those rulers straighten your back, but they were also infused with magic to keep your back straight for a very long time." Explained Rinceoir.

"Which one put the magic in?"

"Rinceoir, he thought it would be a good idea, just in case." Said Aimsir, his eyes twinkling.

"And I thought you were the mean one Aimsir." Sarah snorted.

Sarah had to admit though; the back straightening did make her feel better about herself, and it indeed made her look more fey. She looked regal and proud, well not proud, for she was very self conscious about the chest that now stuck out more than before.

"We have a present for you Sarah. You have worked so hard, and have nearly mastered everything we have taught you. Would you like it now or later?" said Aimsir, his eyes sparkling.

"I am not sure, for it seems to me that you shall give it to me no matter what I say." Said Sarah, surprising herself.

"Oh, she truly did learn! You will get it now!" cried Rinceoir his face breaking into a broad grin.

Aimsir walked out of the doors leading to the hallway, and re-entered soon after with a very large bagged something. Rinceoir walked to Aimsir and grabbed the bag helping to pull the dark cloth covering up over it.

"Close your eyes." Said Aimsir.

"Okay, as long ass you don't do anything weird." Said Sarah closing her eyes, as the two fey snickered.

Sarah heard the sliding of cloth over fabric, and kept her eyes closed. She even kept them closed when she felt and smelled the familiar presence of Jareth behind her, dangerously close to her.

"Surprise." He whispered, his voice hinting with undertones, and his breathe crawling over her skin, sending ripples of shivers down her spin.

Sarah opened her eyes and almost dropped dead on the floor.

IT was a gown of deep silver and black layered silk. The skirt hung to the floor with a small train decorated with tiny pinpricks of white and silver stitching to accent the small layers of silver in the skirt. The bodice was a corset, laced with silver and shining white embroidery in the shape of stars and swirling designs.

"It is a masked ball, and you shall be night, midnight to be exact. The mask I had made for you is made in silver and platinum, and etched with engraved and set with diamonds. You are going as my escort, and my opposite, for I shall be day."

"Jareth it is beautiful, I do not know what to say."

"Say nothing, I could not let you go in anything less. After all, the dress Gwen suggested would not match me." Jareth grinned wolfishly, and it was not just because of his pointed canines.

"Rinceoir and Aimsir helped to design it, and Amaline and her staff made it."

"I am going to have to thank Amaline then."

In a spurt of spontaneous emotion Sarah walked around the room and hugged each one of the males, whispering thank yous in their ears.

"You know Rinceoir, Aimsir; I hope we'll be friends when I get back, instead of you two being my tutors."

"Of course my lady." They echoed.

"Sarah we must leave by nightfall, I've had Amaline pack your things, and you will be riding in the same carriage as Gwen. My family will be there, and so wills most of the kingdom."

_Alright, tell me this now so I get nervous over the trip. Gee, thanks Jareth._

IOIOIOIOIOIOIO

The carriage was eloquent, and beautifully decorated. It was made of light wood with inscribing of trees and vines on it, but for Sarah it was too light for her mood.

Since Sarah had come here she had begun to sink into depressions when she remembered the life she had. She had come in the beginning of September and it was already the end of October, and she still could not forget that everything she once loved was ripped from her.

Sure, the underground was wonderful, mysterious, and magical. Everything Sarah ever wanted, but it was empty, and she was lonely.

Gwen had decided to not bother Sarah, for she had learned that when she went into these moods she was unresponsive, cold, and dark. Sarah also tended to wear darker things.

Sarah had learned from her tutors that showing emotion in the Fey High Court was almost a crime. It labeled you as weak and simple, for anyone could show emotion but masking it was another story.

Sarah had thought that she was free from her inner struggles, and the sadness of her family dying. She was wrong, and found that when least expected, it popped into her head and brought her down. On the inside Sarah had no idea who she was anymore, and for a moment she thought that she didn't need anyone.

She was so confused on the inside, her mind spun with all of the emotions she was feeling.

"Sarah, Sarah what's wrong? Sarah you need to talk to me, I can't feel your aura anymore. Sarah, don't be like my brother!" Gwen said to Sarah, her voice thick with worry.

"I'm, I'm sorry Gwen it's just, everything is starting to get to me. I try to block it all out, it just doesn't work. I mean the ball and all the pressure on me, and my life being torn to ruin and everyone gone. I just don't know who I am inside anymore." Sarah said, and broke down into sobs.

Gwen quickly hopped onto the seat next to Sarah taking her into her arms, and gently cooing soothing words into Sarah's ear.

_I'm going to kill Jareth. He should know better than to put so much pressure on such an unstable girl!_

"No, don't worry about it Gwen, he didn't put too much pressure on Me." said Sarah tearfully. "Never mind, yes he did and he should be castrated for it." Sarah smiled.

"No, Sarah he is going to have to be…"

Then Gwen noticed something strange.

She hadn't voiced her thought out loud.

"Sarah did you just read my thoughts?"

"Didn't you say that out loud?" Sarah asked, staring up at Gwen.

"Yes, actually I did. I am sorry." But that was a complete and total lie.

"Mm…alright. I think I'm going to take a nap right now, I feel strangely tired. Wake me when we get to the castle, or wherever we are going, okay Gwen?"

"Yes, sure Sarah."

Sarah flopped over onto her side with a grunt. She hadn't been sleeping well the past few nights, for she had been getting many nightmares, and not only that, but Gwen had inserted some of her own magic so Sarah would sleep until they arrived at Caislean na Oiche, the Castle of Night.

_Jareth are you listening? _

_Yes Gwen I am._

_Sarah can read unguarded minds._

_She _what

_You heard me._

_She still mystifies me. We will be arriving at the castle in an hour, have her up and looking well._

_She always…_Gwen began, but Jareth had pulled out and blocked any further communication.

_Dumb prat._

_I heard that!_

Sarah had been asleep for a few hours before Gwen woke her up, sometimes speaking to Jareth through ones mind could take a bit of time when he was occupied with other things.

"Sarah, wake up. We are almost at the castle." Gwen gently pushed Sarah shoulder.

"No I said when we get to the castle Mom, not now." Sarah murmured, still sleep ridden. She moved her head a bit, resulting in a strange squelching noise. She had been drooling again.

Gwen pulled out the necklace Jareth had been searching for, and smacked Sarah with the end of it, which contained a ball at the end of a chain.

Sometimes with Sarah you had to be forceful to wake her up.

"I'm up! I'm up!"

"Good let's get to work." Gwen said as she pulled down a package from the overhead cabinet.

IOIOIOIOIOIO

By the time the carriage arrived at the castle Sarah was absolutely frazzled, annoyed and in a rather bad mood. Gwen had practically tormented her as she prepared her for "The largest entrance of her life". Sarah just scoffed.

"You made me into a pretty dolly to play dress up with. You put on so much face powder and make up that I think my face may be permanently frozen, and this damned dress is laced to tight I cannot feel my _chest_ anymore." Sarah hissed through clenched teeth.

"The whole Seelie and most of the Unseelie courts are going to be here. You are neutral, for you belong to neither. Both will seek you, but remember Jareth and I are Seelie. Technically you are too since you are Jareth's, but they don't know that. And a play on this may gain alliances that Jareth needs"

Sarah had been put into a dress that was interesting, even for her. The top was a deep blood red accented with buckles and a tie up back, and both sides (which she found strange) and the bottom was a full black skirt, with several layers of petticoats accented with white and red lacing, playing for the spotlight, light and dark.

The necklace Sarah had been forced to wear was beautiful. It was silver, well it looked like silver, but shone and gleamed with light silver could never achieve. It was set it red rubies, moonstone, and a large fiery red gem in the front with a black rose laid into it. It went almost up to her ears with intricate windings, and went down deep into the scoop of her dress, touching the top of her breasts.

Her hair had been done up, it was very intricate and look messy with ribbons set into it, and had hairs hanging down at given points, and a section fell down her back, gleaming with jewels set into it.

Sarah looked like a princess. A princess who was battling between light and dark and had just woken up from a nap. It looked as if she had played with each and taken in their tastes and colors.

Sarah's eyes were done with heavy coal and red eye shadow, and her lips were a darker red, even, than her bodice. These colors made her lively, and cold, green eyes stand out in stark contrast to her outfit.

"Gwen you are amazing. I do not think a single female fey in the Underground could match her dark beauty." Jareth's smooth voice echoed from behind them.

"Gwen? Amazing? Try Gwen the _Devil_!" Sarah hissed.

"Oh stop being cross and complaining. We are going in now, the first ball has started. Act on your _best_ behavior. And remember: Jareth's adoring consort."

"Right. Wait. _First _ball?" Sarah asked suspiciously.

"The masque is tomorrow night. Tonight is the Identity ball, so everyone can look at each other. It is fey custom to have and Identity ball before a masque."

"Ah, I see."

"Now in we go you complaining woman, and perk up for Goddess sake, you look absolutely Gothic."

_Was that supposed to be a compliment?_

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

The music was heavy, the lutes guitars, flutes and all the other instruments blurred together to form an intoxicating, yet soulful blend of strange music that caught Sarah form the threshold of the doors.

The music that had caught Sarah so fully in its grasp stopped as the Three entered.

"King Jareth, King of The Goblins, Son of the King and Queen of Fey, and next to the Throne of Faerie." Announced the messenger standing at the door. "Gwendolyn, Queen of Kerena, Daughter of the King and Queen of Fey, exception to the throne."

Sarah's heart clenched in her chest as her own announcement was coming.

"Lady Sarah, neutral party, Virgin Half fey." He announced, and Sarah's cheeks flushed. He had announced her sexual status as well as her hidden fey status.

He had announced Virgin Half Fey like a title.

She would have to ask Gwen about that.

Sarah, probably a bright red, glanced at Gwen as they descended the elaborate steps, and then took a look around the room.

It wasn't just a room. It was a hall, a great hall the size of a great field, but all in one place and not separated different factions. Sarah's jaw almost dropped.

IT was decorated in tapestries and little floating lights dangling in the air. Candelabra was hung on the walls dancing with bright, differently colored flame, and in the center of the hall hung a chandelier with tiny star like sparks tumbling down from it.

They were led to one of the many large tables, and sat down.

"Gwen what is special about being a Virgin Half Fey?" Sarah asked, bemused.

Gwen suddenly turned a very bright red color, and gaped at Sarah.

"Well Sarah, half Fey's are rare, but half fey virgins are even Rarer. See Half Fey Virgins hold a power than none other holds, and it is very. Very strong. It is called Na Hiontais Soineanta. The Sights of innocence. You see Virgin Full Fey don't hold it, for only the Half fey hold it.

"The Sights of Innocence are powers that keep the half fey safe. They were bestowed by the great mother many millennia ago because no half fey was accepted. Once ever few millennia a Half fey would be born, and they would remain a virgin, without knowing what power it gave to them. Some controlled the elements, some could control the dream worlds, one was even our queen once. They are like the Great Mother Reincarnated.

"The powers for females consist of this: Ability to restore maidenheads, ability to do fertilization rituals without a partner, can sometimes call on the lost Faerie artifacts with the most power, and have enough power to rule a kingdom. They sometimes have extras. If the Fey like that remains a virgin through her middle years, she will be powerful when her virginity is taken away, and the one who takes it will either come into another power, or become even more powerful. The half Fey after that is known to have ordinary powers again, except magnified tenfold."

"But I don't have any of those powers."

"Who is to say you won't. Let me clarify that. Half Fey and Half human, half fey. Maybe you already have the powers." Gwen grinned.

Sarah gaped. She really was going to be called upon by kings and other court nobles. Damn the announcer.

"Sarah, you are a virgin?"

Jareth.

"Yes, in fact I am."

"I would have never thought."

That right there deserved a very large and hardy slap to the face and/or a rather painful kick to the unmentionables, and Sarah was fuming.

"Jareth you arrogant…"

"Sarah darling, how are you enjoying your stay so far?"

"Lovely Lord." Sarah covered quickly, sending a sweet smile of Alainn, Jareth's mother.

"Sarah you have got a line of suitors ready to take your hand for a dance, in fact they are all standing behind me. DO _not_ let them take you outside. Do not let them take you outside of the sight of any Fey and do not let them take you anywhere _private_."

"I did not think I had to dance with them."

"Sarah, you silly girl, what do you think balls are for? Sitting idly and watching the pretty Fey spin by? Oh no, it is to get to know royalty, and start bonds and alliances. It's also a family get together, but not many know that." Alainn gave a wink, and whisked away.

"Oh Goddess."

Sarah looked at the line of increasingly handsome fey men standing waiting for a dance, each of them winking or sending some gesture towards her.

What Sarah, nor Alainn, had seen however, was the pleading look Jareth gave to Sarah and the angry look he gave to the suitors.

It would be a very, very long night.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIO

At the break of midnight Sarah was staring into deep golden eyes, eyes that held so much wisdom, and darkness.

The eyes of Tromlui, Lord of Night.

"Sarah you are very beautiful, do you know that?" said Tromlui, his teeth flashing in the scarce candlelight. "you're eyes are so very strange. They hold much wisdom for the age you are. And a Virgin Half Fey, who would have thought."

Sarah did not want that subject brought up, but for some strange reason she felt so comfortable around Tromlui, that it seemed like she could tell him anything.

She decided not to.

"Can we please not talk about that? I was not aware that I was one until your announcer told me, and Gwen explained."

"Of course milady."

"King Tromlui, they tell me you are a wise, and sometimes, heartless king. That you kill your disciples because they misbehave for one act. Is that true?"

Tromlui swept Sarah into a deep twirl around the ballroom, and the others had cleared the floor to make room for them, but Sarah had not noticed. If she had, she probably would have run away.

"My disciples are vampires also Sarah. I execute them because they break the rules of my kingdom. Most of them kill people, humans, and use the blood to kill fey after they have drunk them dry. See when mortal blood is applied to a fey, then when it reaches their heart, they are turned mortal. So not only do they kill and suck humans dry, but they do the same to Fey, so it is not me being cruel, it is me showing my kingdom what not to do." Tromlui explained, and it made very much sense to Sarah.

"I see. How old are you?"

Tromlui put on a look of mock horror and anger. "You know Sarah it is very rude to ask a Fey their age."

"Mm, does it look like I care?"

Tromlui laughed, and so did Sarah.

"You are a breath of fresh air Sarah. Hmm, let's see. I was born the century before the first Waning, so about 3,000 years old."

"You old man!"

Tromlui put on a look of mock hurt and turned sad puppy dog eyes down to Sarah.

"Why Sarah I am wounded, how could you think such thoughts of me? I am not old, merely aged and all the wiser!" he said, making Sarah laugh once again.

On the other side of the room Jareth watched, an angry look in his mismatched eyes. No, not an angry look. A look of complete and total jealousy.

_Sarah has never laughed like that for me. Nor has she ever held so much adoration in her eyes for me._

And with that he threw his wine goblet against the wall with a fit of anger and stormed out of the hall, the only person to take notice was Tromlui himself, and Alainn, Queen of Faerie.

IOIOIOIOIO

Yes, yes I know it has taken me a while to update, but it is a little hard to write or type with abrace on your arm, and for that I am sorry.

Thank you


	7. Where Will You Go?

Guys, seriously, I think I may have to have some bad, bad things happen in this story. It's kind of boring to me, and I think it is kind of bad. I may have to beat myself. It's why I added Tromlui in the fourth chapter or so, it was kind of boring.

To all those who reviewed THANK YOU!

IOIOIOIOIO

_The world is so big, and your time here is so short. What will you do my dear when you find that he does not love you? Will you die? Will you come to me, or will you disappear?_

Tromlui looked into his mirror at the sleeping form of Sarah, who had looked so enticing at the ball in her Red and black dress, her "Fight for the light" dress, as she called it. She would make the perfect queen for the vampire's. She was darkness personified, by her looks, and even in some cases by her personality.

Tromlui knew that Sarah had hidden many deep dark secrets within her and was determined to get them out of her. He was a king, yes of course, but Kings cannot command everything, especially when they are not his own subjects.

Even as Sarah slept her thoughts roamed to darker times, and secret longings. It was considered the deepest insult for a fey to intrude on another's dreams, but who didn't do it? Well, some couldn't for they didn't have the power. But that was different.

Tromlui went into his trance of dreams, the name given by his Grandmother Frisian. He fell into the slumber pattern of Sarah and attempted to enter her dreams.

And hit a wall.

_What is this! She has walls! How does she have walls? She is only half fey, and new at that!_

HE heard a silent haunting laughter emanating from the wall that was formed around Sarah's inner consciousness.

_Jareth_.

Jareth had put the wall up around Sarah, for he also had the power of dreams, but Jareth's dreams were not Tromlui's nightmares, they were dreams, and he could give any dream to anything out there if he wished it. But Jareth deemed it necessary to remain aloof.

The secrets that Sarah bore were safe from Tromlui for now, Secrets that Sarah didn't even know she carried, and Tromlui knew full well that there was much more to this Half fey than anyone said, other than the Fact that she was Virgin Half-Fey. Which in itself was rare, and he wanted her for that fact alone.

Even as Sarah slept, turning over (in her own droll no less) she felt someone try to prod her mind.

Tromlui hoped and prayed to the Goddess and Consort that no one knew what he was doing, for it was punishable by death to try to look into other Fey's minds that are not of your kingdom. Or a matter of fact, it was a dire offense to look into any Fey's mind that wasn't a criminal, and Tromlui hoped no one found out what he had been doing for months now.

Golden eyes blinked the malice and hatred running through them, as Sarah fought a shiver from a nightmare involving Monsters with Golden eyes attacking her.

IOIOIOIO

Sarah awoke, her head feeling like it was about to burst open in pain. She let out a whimper of pain as the sun hit her eyes through a window she did not know she had and turned over, moaning.

"Sarah time to wake up!"

So that was what woke her up. Gwen, she could be an annoying little prat in the morning sometimes, Sarah thought painfully.

"No, my head hurts."

"Out of bed you lazy woman, we have to start getting ready for the masque!"

"What are you talking about; the Masque isn't for another 7 hours at least! Now please Gwen my head is giving me unnaturally painful throbs." Sarah said as she rolled over again, digging her head into her pillow.

Gwen at first looked startled. "Sarah did you have a headache when you went to sleep last night."

"Noooooooo. You're talking too loud."

"Sorry, Sarah in your dreams last night did it feel like anything was trying to get in? In your head or in your dreams?"

"I don't remember Gwen, I was _asleep, _you know, that thing you do when you are tired? I was doing that."

"Sarah I need to know."

"Yes at one point in the middle of my Jar..aldo dream. Okay, happy?" Sarah mentally cursed herself a million times. She had almost let slip she was dreaming of Jareth, This of course had been when the Gold eyes monsters were attacking her…

"Damnu air!" She cursed violently. (_Damn it)_

Gwen quickly turned, her white silk dress swishing with her and stormed out of the room, cursing like a sailor.

"Oh no, no no, no one _could _have, no one _should _have! Jareth, oh Jareth! Jareth I swear to the goddess, WHERE ARE YOU?" she all but yelled.

"I'm right here you insane bird! What is it that you are yelling about? _Some_ of the castle is still asleep!" Jareth's sarcastic voice cut in out of the air. "What is it _now_ Gwen?"

The hall was dimly lit, the air sprinkled with the scent of early morning dew, and the few windows throughout the hall filtered through dusty light and Jareth stood in the light of one of those windows, an evanescent aura surrounding him.

His lips curled into a feral grin.

"I knew that would shut you up."

"Oh it's _your_ turn to shut up Jareth. Someone tried to enter Sarah's mind last night. They are looking for something. The only reason she wasn't found out were her walls, the ones you put up, as it were. She has got an incredible headache and says she felt something. Go check on her, I'm going to get out needed items and the maids, this will take a while."

Gwen swished around Jareth, walking through the dusty patches of light encasing the halls, as she went Jareth looked at her and felt proud of his little sister. She would be an amazing queen someday.

He headed off towards Sarah's room.

The oak door in which shrouded her room from sight was intricately carved, but something about this one door Jareth thought was off. Something he could not quite place. Jareth had been a long time expert in codes and signs, and symbols, it was one of his favorite past times, and he was good at it. And this door had something hidden, he was sure of it. He would come back to that later.

As Jareth entered he heard the shallow breathing of someone sleeping, but a painful sleep.

_Her headache must be bad._

Jareth walked to the bed, where the canopy hung down with an almost tantalizing glance at the pale skin of Sarah. He gently removed his gloves, and touched her temples. Gold and green fire gently sparked from his hands, the power of healing, and leapt into Sarah. Instantly her breathing evened out.

HE moved to put his gloves back on.

"Why do you wear them? The gloves I mean?"

Jareth was startled, Sarah was actually awake.

"It is fey custom, males wear gloves. Its like in your world where wearing a tie to formal events is tradition. It is tradition that males here wear gloves, well all nobles, some peasants do it also."

"Oh. Thank you, my head feels so much better now.

The door to the room burst open, and Gwen came rattling in, arms full of various items. Behind her three maids strolled also carrying items.

"Jareth out, we need time to prepare."

"But you have 6…"

"Out now Jareth."

"Fine."

Jareth walked out of the door and into the hallway and stared at the carvings in the door, eyes full of curiosity and wonderment. He would figure this code out. At the bottom of the door something was carved.

'A _Banriun an Oiche, baithis le dubh, bunaigh de solas, in suil oir, leannan an Oiche. Na banphrionsa an moran._

Jareth read the words over and over again, running them through his mind, he remembered these words from somewhere, it was very old Celtic.

'_The Queen of night, crowned with black, found in light by golden eyes, princess of many.'_

This would bother him, along with the symbols carved on the door. There were three pentacles each touching points, pentacles a very common sign in the underground, the sign of the secret feminine or the goddess, and a moon carved to the likeness of an iris and the Celtic symbol for eternal life were nestled into the rest of the carving of stars and moons and demi-fey.

But the three touching points hit something inside him he couldn't quite remember.

Jareth walked away, his head somewhere else.

"Sarah we need to bathe you, _ourselves_. There's something special we have to do." The maids told her, motioning to the things in their hands. Sarah looked faint.

"I've never had anyone look at my body before. I'm very self conscious of it."

The maids laughed. "Sarah for over a thousand years casual nudity was a policy of the court. It still can be now, but clothes are more fashionable. Its not like well laugh, we have seen everyone in this castle nude more than once. Do not worry,"

With that the maids ushered Sarah into the washroom, and Gwen followed after. This would take a very long time.

IOIOIOIOIOIO

Down the hall and sitting in his room Jareth was thinking about the door to Sarah's room. The inscription said it all.

"The Queen of night, crowned with black, found in light by golden eyes, princess of many." He wondered aloud.

"It is a very old prophecy sir, mad by Sir Alastair Isilan. A famous seer. He made the prophecy to find the greatest queen of night, the Queen of Rhin. She would be wise and would have conquered one of the realms greatest obstacles." A little book told him from the shelf, Jareth almost fell off his bed. _Books that talk, what next?_ "Please tell me you aren't always there." He said.

"Oh no, I just come to check out the other books to make sure they are not damaged by guests. My name is Erini, at your service. Keeper of the books." The book master did what looked to be a bow, and a puff of dust fell from his top. "I must be going, one hundred and sixty two more rooms to check, good bye master Jareth." And in a violet smelling puff of translucent glitter the book master disappeared.

_That's where I know it from! The book of prophecies! _

The seventh bell of the afternoon tolled. The Great Masque would start.

IOIOIOIO

Sarah stood and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked gorgeous; she really did look like night.

Her face was dusted with a light powder that shimmered palely in the light, and her eyes, even though they would be behind the mask, were beautifully done. They were lined in dark eye coal on upper and bottom lids, and accented with a lot of silver and white eye shadow; on her cheek right below where the mask would rest sat a moon perfect nail, dusted in pure silver.

Her dark hair that hung below her waist was left half up and half down. In the upper section were weaved crystal moons, and stars and from the curling section of the bun, hung strands of silver, white and a strange black ribbon that when in the right light changed to silver.

Gwen stepped back, proud of her creation.

She handed Sarah a mask that was absolutely beautiful. It was pure platinum, that shone with only a light the stars and moon themselves could achieve. On the right eye trailed what looked to be start magic, filled with twinkling stars and pinpricks of lights that were created with tiny diamond flecks. It was beautifully engraved to math the night sky, with constellations and starts and moons carved into it.

"Behold my maid, the Queen of Night!" Gwen announced, making Sarah blush. She definitely was no queen.

"Lady Gwen it is near time for the ball and you are still not ready."

"_Damnu air_!" Gwen cursed and disappeared for the first time since Sarah had known her.

"Talk about emergency make-up session." muttered Sarah as she sat on her bed.

It was only an hour and a half until the masque. Had Sarah known that the world would change for her, she would have never gone.

And oh how the world would turn.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

A breeze blew through the open windows of the castle ballroom. The moon shone like pale silver crystal on the shined and marbled floors of the hall, and the room was gently bathed in decorations befitting the occasion. Ancient symbols were hung everywhere, and a conjured wind snaked through the hall to cool the already present members.

Sarah would definitely be fashionably late.

As Sarah ran through the halls of the immense Palace, a very impatient Jareth waited near the doors dressed immaculately in gold and red brocade. His mask was in place, brilliantly made with bright gold and molded to the perfect form of a sun and its light rays. On the opposite side of Sarah's mask was the line of magic looking lines. The mask mirrored Sarah's mask exactly.

"Where the devil is she."

As If in answer to his question, a figure came sprinting down the hallway. Is stopped at the top of the stairs and descended gracefully as she was taught, back straight looking like a queen. She could certainly pass for one.

Jareth nearly fell to the floor.

Sarah was incredibly nervous behind the mask of silver on her face. They would be the last into the ballroom because of her getting lost. As she approached Jareth, she could have sworn he was gaping, but in a blink it was gone.

Right before them Lady Smoke and Lord Swan were announced, the last before they would go.

The scents in the air were intoxicating to Sarah, they made her light headed and far away. Her mind had wondered as they walked to the top of the steps her face gently changing with emotions fleeting through her mind.

Jareth noticed this and sent a jolt of silent magic through her to wake her up. These weren't scents she was smelling, but overwhelming amounts of fey power. It could be a bit much for new Fey.

"Lady Midnight and Lord Noon." Announced the herald, his voice thin and straight to the point, if not a bit sharp.

Sarah and Jareth glided down the stairs, arm in arm, like proper nobles. Sarah's black skirt rustled on the stairs and Jareth's always present heels clicked in rhythm with Sarah's footsteps. The breath in the room seemed to stop, and the people's faces turned up like they were staring into the sun and moon themselves.

Tromlui, who stood near the head of the hall dressed as Sirius, the dog star, spotted the couple walking into the room, and his breath caught. Sarah was midnight, and Goddess did she look gorgeous; she would definitely make the perfect Queen of Rhin.

The knife that lay hidden in his tunic felt cool against his skin, like a serpent waiting in the water. Tromlui knew what had to be done tonight, and dreaded the though of being caught.

The music started, and the dancing began as the clock struck eight. At a masque it was customary to accept any invitation to get from another who wished to dance with you, even if you came with a partner.

Both Jareth and Sarah were whisked away instantly.

Sarah was taken by a male who was tall and lean, his dark hair tied up and his dog mask just covering the upper reaches of his cheeks. She supposed this was Sirius the Dog Star, by instinct, since the silver pinpoints on his jacket looked like stars. His amber eyes stood out like fire from the mask, and Sarah had a vague memory of those eyes from somewhere, she just couldn't place them.

From across the room Jareth watched Sarah, eyes wide and staring. Who was that man? What was he doing with Sarah and why was there something else then curiosity in his eyes?

It was the only man Sarah danced with all night, even though there were others lining against the walls for her hand in turn, she didn't want to leave his presence and he hers. By the time midnight rung, Jareth was fuming, his mismatched eyes so dark, you could barely tell them apart.

As his eyes traveled around the room, he spotted a woman dressed in pure white and silver, her mask only covering her eyes and forehead in silver and white plumage from the top. That would be Lady Iriny, Iriny being the Star Phoenix, a constellation in the skies. It was Gwen he was sure.

It was nearing midnight, and each person had another person who they liked the most standing near them for the unmasking. It was a tradition to be unmasked by the person (or fey) whose presence you most enjoyed.

Sarah was by Tromlui (even if she didn't know it) and Jareth was by Lady Ilianne of Galas, who was dressed as smoke.

Sarah felt as though the man standing next to her were the man whose arms she could lie in forever, he was so comfortable to be around with, and so right all around. Sarah thought she could fall in love with him. She glanced up, eyes full of admiration and hope. If Jareth cared nothing for her, then what was the point to try to get his affections? She would try for someone who she felt comfortable around.

And suddenly she was afraid to do the unmasking. She was afraid to be the person who everyone wanted her to be when the mask came off. She was afraid to stop being her.

Tromlui felt Sarah tense beside him, her mind reeling. She was sending off vibes. Vibes of confusion and despair.

_Sarah don't take off your mask _it was Jareth, he was staring at her from across the room.

_Why ever not?_

_Because I said so_

_That's not good enough reason for me_

_It is for me, listen to me Sarah._

_Every time I listen to you I get hurt, now get out of my head Jareth. Now._

The connection closed with a snap, and Sarah realized what had just happened. Jareth was jealous of the man standing next to her. But he had been telling her he did not really care for anyone the whole way here, and she had let on that she did indeed like him.

He was too important to pay attention to a lowly, near commoner, girl. He was too arrogant, too Jareth, and who was she to change anything about him? He would never listen to her.

She opened her mind, only to find fingers prodding it, and quickly closed it again as she sent out her message.

_Jareth you are an arrogant brat prince. You need to grow up! I do not move to your whims and desires, I have a will of my own! Do not try to order me around like I am a servant!_

Jareth nearly fell over with the force that, that message came in. She was livid.

_The only reason your so arrogant is because you are too afraid to be yourself! So for once, be who you are!_

_Of course Sarah, whatever you say_ he said, his voice cocky and emotionless, Sarah nearly screamed in frustration.

_you're too important for anyone  
you play the role of all you long to be  
but i, i know who you really are  
you're the one who cries when you're alone_

Jareth looked over at Sarah, his head raised, but deep inside he was hurting, hurting at what she said. What if she was thinking of leaving his castle? He would gladly let up his contract of ownership on her if it made her happy. What would he do when she was gone though? Pine away for her?

He would take it out on himself.

_But where will you go  
with no one left to save you from yourself?  
You can't escape  
you can't escape_

The masking was coming nearer and nearer and Sarah looked so afraid to face the world from under her mask, where she couldn't be free, where she would have to go back to the harsh realizations of reality. Tromlui stood stunned at this; he had thought that she would love to go back t being who she was before the mask.

She was afraid to face it all by herself, with no Jareth and no one to hold her hand through the hard times; she didn't know how to deal. When she came here she had Gwen to hold her hand, when she broke down she had Gwen, but now Sarah was something else, someone different and she didn't know how to rely on anyone. Gwen had her own problems.

_you think that i can't see right through your eyes  
scared to death to face reality  
no one seems to hear your hidden cries  
you'll have to face yourself alone_

Suddenly every connection that Sarah had let bond with The Dog Star fey next to her, closed off because it was so near the unmasking. She was closing herself off from everyone. Including Gwen, who felt the loss like a punch in the side? Now she was worried, her eyes searching the room for Sarah. Something was wrong.

Images flashed back from her first Halloween dance in high school, the boy she had been dancing with was probably one of the popular ones. As soon as her mask came off he looked at her in horror, and ran to tell his friends all the things he had just learned about her.

She wanted to turn and run, run away before she was forced to unmask. Run before she was made to free the self under the mask, the self that was closed to the world because she had to be. She didn't want to leave the bizarre utopia of freeness, where she could e herself, but she had to.

_but where will you go  
with no one left to save you from yourself?  
you can't escape the truth  
i realize you're afraid  
but you can't abandon everyone  
you can't escape  
you don't want to escape_

"I…I need to go. Now. Goodbye Master Sirius, I do hope we meet again." Sarah curtsied.

"No you must stay; you will be cursed if you don't. It is a Samhain tradition, if you come to a mask masked and leave before midnight unmasked, the goddess she will not be pleased with you." muttered the Dog Star, his voice smooth as silk and as creamy as satin.

He looked at her, a deep pleading in his golden-amber eyes, and she looked back at him a silent pleading in hers. She glanced sideways at Jareth, but he was too busy talking to the woman he was with, she sent a silent, non telepathic message his way, but he didn't hear her. He never did.

_I am so sick of speaking words that no one understands  
is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone  
i can hear you in a whisper  
but you can't even hear me screaming_

The bell tolled one stroke of midnight, and as if it were choreographed, began to fondle with their masks in perfect unison, and strangely Sarah did the same as the others. She found she could not stop herself. She tried to pull up her feet to move, her hands shaking with effort to untie the bonds that held her mask.

Tromlui looked on in anticipation; he wanted to see her face again. It was said that vampires could only fall in love once, and this was it for him.

Sarah was scared, she couldn't escape herself. She was afraid to go back to be guarded, it felt so good to be like she was with Margi, free, and herself, but that was a long gone feeling until tonight.

The last toll of midnight rang out and the masks dropped in unison, Sarah's falling away gently. She looked horrified for a moment, as gasps rang out from various people in the room as they looked at their partners.

In all the confusion Sarah ran out, and as she ran screams followed. Jareth had been stabbed in the chest by a knife with a poison blade. Sarah didn't know though, she just kept running.

Golden eyes peered out of a window lit by flames, glimmering in the light like lamps. Sarah was running from herself. He dind't know which was better, a dead Jareth or a sArah who had lost respect for Jareth.

_Where will you go  
with no one left to save you from yourself?  
You can't escape the truth _

_I realize you're afraid  
but you can't reject the whole world  
you can't escape  
you won't escape  
you can't escape  
you don't want to escape_

IOIOIOIOO

I am SO sorry that took so long. I really hope you like it. I really do. Let me know what you think, and maybe I'll update faster. This scene took SO long to write, I had a total block, but I know excuses don't cover it, so please review and tell me if I suck! the song in there was Where will you go By Evanescence.

Torn


	8. A Need Forgotten

Yep. Working on it. Mhm. I need more reviews to keep me pumped guys! You need to make me feel warm and fuzzyful. Oh wait, sorry that's what my friends are for. Well, at LEAST review and tell me what you think. I am VERY open to criticism. So tell me what to change, no?

Don't worry I'll warn you.

IOIOIOIOIOIO

Sarah didn't hear the screams, she didn't hear the cries, and she couldn't even hear the calls inside her own head. Everything had been blocked out, everything. Sarah's own fears were shining through her trained mask, and she had broken tradition. The only thing is, she was running for a _reason_.

Not because of her fears, or anything else, but because something had happened right then and there when she met those golden amber eyes, something that she could not explain. Something had coursed through her, a premonition one could say, of something to come. She had seen Jareth, bloody and bruised, and she had seen herself pale and white, like the Vampire prince himself. As she met amber eyes, her soul began to run from her body, making her fear what lay behind the mask.

And she had not stayed to see.

How simple it had been in the Aboveground. How so amazingly simple it had been, with no plots for crowns, and no magic to mess the world. Nothing to distract her from her make-believe life. How simple it had been to walk to school everyday, headphones on her ears, and not care what went on around her, or even pay attention to it.

Everything was different now. Sarah was different, everything just so _different._ She couldn't pretend to be naïve anymore; she couldn't even remember what it was like. She felt so old inside, like she had aged a hundred years, and she was all the wiser for it.

Sarah ran still, her feet carrying her wherever they would, she didn't mind at all. Tears came unbidden at her face as the blood red moon rose above the trees. Something inside of her warned her to stop, to turn around and go back, but she couldn't.

The layered skirt she ran it rustled with her movements, but like a snake it twined around her legs and as she fell, time seemed to stand still.

Out of the woods looming head of her came the creatures fondly named vampires, oh no, they were not like Tromlui, oh much worse. These were the exiled, the assumed dead, these were the _damnaithe_, the damned. Truly damned, they were forced into exile from Rian, the vampire kingdom itself. They were the in betweens, they were left out in the sunlight where they were thought to have died, but when no ashes turned up the next moon rise, suspicions arose. It was happening more often, the taking of the burning ones. These were only a few of their numbers.

Sarah, her beautiful gown torn around her legs and hair a giant tangle, got up out of the mud and turned high tail around and ran faster than she could have ever imagined. She would _not_ be the prey of such vile and despised creatures.

But oh how wrong she was to think she could outrun them.

Now in the lore of humans it is said that one of they (very) few ways to kill a vampire is by stabbing it through the heart with a steak. Here in the underground it worked, mostly, but there was one thing that worked much more effectively.

Iron Sun.

Iarann Grian.

The metal of the sun, forged by hand anew, so hard to forge. It could only be crafted by vastly powerful mages, and fey, and Virgin Half Fey, if they knew.

Now sometimes fey power works in mysterious way. Take an example, you are running for your life from vicious terrifying monsters who want to ravage and kill you, while drinking your blood in the most savage way. Of course you would be scared. Of course you would run. Of course you would try to work some sore of magic.

So Sarah did.

And guess what popped out of her awkward egg shaped crystals?

Iarann Grian.

Of course, she thought, they could not be beautiful and perfect, like the ugly duckling, coming out of something awkward and strange. No it never happened to her, she reminisced morbidly.

_Wait! Why am I complaining? I made something **happen** for once. Maybe these will be useful._

In her hands sat three glass like, fogy shards of fiery metal, that if put into the moonlight hinted at amber and citrine-like particles in it. This was Iarann Grian, of course, but weak, very weak still, and drawing power from Sarah all the time. You see, the longer you held onto the Iron Sun you created, the stronger it became, and for someone as new as Sarah to magic, it was drawing strength out of her _fast_.

Sarah looked back, eyes wide and the green shining like fire in the night. She was afraid, that was clear, but she would not be afraid to die. If they caught her, then she would go, but not without a fight.

She stopped and turned around.

Much to the surprise of Sarah herself the damnaithe stopped and stared at her in open eyes wonder, particularly looking at the shards she held in her hand.

This was when Sarah knew _exactly_ what to do.

There were three of them .She threw the three shards. The shards hit, and as gently as the wind blew on that night, the _damnaithe_ began to crumble and float away in the air like ashes from a fire.

It was as simple as that.

Sarah turned around, unfazed, and walked back to where she thought the palace was.

Sarah was wrong again though. She walked farther and farther. Still came upon nothing, but she thought, maybe I am going the right way, maybe if I keep on walking I will find the palace. Had she known, she would have laughed.

Her feet had begun to hurt long ago, for the shoes she wore were like slippers, and were thin. The ground was rocky, and somewhat hard to handle. She slipped them off and threw them, for they had holes worn in them.

Sarah kept her head down most of the walk, hair hanging limply in her face. Sarah couldn't help but miss her old violin at this point.

Yes, Sarah did indeed play the violin, she also danced ballet, but she had stopped all that the year after the labyrinth. They were what helped her get to her fantasy world, the music, the movement, the love of each. Her love of books was the only thing that was greater than them.

And was the only thing she had kept of her old life.

Her bare feet hit the ground, nothing in between them and the rough terrain. She was, naturally, a nature girl. At home she had always been without shoes; she felt that when she wore them she lost touch with the earth. And it was true.

She missed her life, and she only wished that Jareth would look at her how she looked at him, how Tromlui looked at her.

Sarah sat, immobile, on the ground. She didn't know when she had arrived at this point, but being there now opened her eyes to her surroundings.

She was sitting in a deep green glade, surrounded by flowers and in the center sat a small pillar with something sitting in the middle. She couldn't help but be awed by the beauty of the simple object, the pillar of shining marble. Streaked with silver gold and green, it was simply amazing, and it seemed to just grow out of the ground.

Sarah stood, her dress in tatters, her hair a tangled mess, and walked to the pillar. On top of it sat a ring. Nothing more. It looked to be made of silver vines and irises. It was simple in its beauty, but gorgeous. The irises were made of some sort of purple stone, nothing at all like amethyst

Sarah picked it up and put it on. At first it was too big to fit her finger, but then, as if by magic, it shrunk and fit her finger perfectly. The ring radiated a low glow from the violet irises and a low hum thrummed through her body. There was something definitely strong and magical about this ring.

Sarah looked up eyes wide suddenly. A long time ago when had still lived in the Aboveground she has read about this ring. It gave life to those near death, it matched fertile couples and it gave warning to those in danger, it was Danu in a Sidhe artifact. She had forged the ring.

The only problem was there was a ritual for this ring to work, and it only chose very special recipients.

Sarah let down the walls Jareth had given her, and pain assaulted her. She was intoned with the magic of the land, and it was screaming for her to go back.

Sarah turned, and ran back. For some reason, she was wishing she would make it in time.

IOIOIOIOIOIO

Jareth lay on a bed basked in maroon and black sheet and comforters. His temperature had risen.

Tromlui hadn't just struck him with any blade, it was a blade infused with some of Cromm Cruac's magic, the king of the crooked hill. He was once a great death god, the greatest there was and homage had been paid to him every year, but two thousand years ago when the weirding struck he had lost most of his power. He was also one of the greatest death gods. It could kill any, even the immortal Sidhe. No one had known how he had received such a timeless artifact, for it had disappeared centuries ago, like many of the most powerful artifacts.

Jareth's skin had faded to white, his eyes no longer to stay open by themselves.

"Jareth, my Jareth, what have they done to you?" Alainn cooed, her face glowing with the sorrows she felt, tinged with a pale blue. The sadness shimmered across her skin like raindrops, beading on the surface then disappearing to somewhere else, the blue rain mesmerized those not fey.

In a dungeon in the main halls of Tír ná nÓg Caisleán, The Land of The Eternal Young's Castle, or Caisleán ná Taibhreamh, in Solás ná Tír, the capitol of all faeriedom, was Tromlui, waiting for trial. It was the worst offence in the Land of the Eternal Young to try to kill one another, kin slaying, besides in war, especially since they were both Unseelie Court. Pure. (_Castle of Dreams, in the Land of Light)_

"He will be punished mother, as I am sure father will make sure to see. It is a sad day when a Fae kills another for a woman, when so many rest out in the world out there. Jealousy is an overbearing tool used to fire the most hellish of intentions, whether it be foolery or love, it can turn even the sweetest of thoughts foul with its rancid odors." Gwen said her face stone hard.

Alainn turned to Gwen. "Do you know any cures for this?" she asked, face almost as pale as Jareth's. "There has to be one."

"There is a way. It hasn't been seen since the Sidhe lost grace with Danu almost a Millennia and fifty years ago." Chimed a voice from one of the book shelves. All heads turned to the familiar but not places voice.

Erini sat there looking down on the room with sad deep eyes.

"Oh ereni please tell me the cure! I would give you anything! A bady, a lover, my own magic, _please!" _begged Alainn. "Please…" she sobbed. Silvery-blue hue absorbed into her skin like water on a sponge.

"_Crooked one_

_Locked away_

_Don't let your face_

_See the day_

_You give away curses_

_You hold onto the past_

_Give a sword_

_Make it last_

_A vine of silver_

_A flower of violet_

_The rest you know_

_So have not your heart set_

_For it is a band of silver_

_With a heart of gold_

_That will save you now_

_Your soul be told"_

Erini looked so sad sitting there, head down. "The ring of Life has been long gone from out society Ma'am. It is said to never return."

Alainn looked at Jareth, eyes sparkling. _What have they done to you my son? Why are you the only one they look to kill? What are you hiding? _Alainn looked at Erini.

"What are the chances?"

"There aren't any chances."

"That's not true! You are a liar Erini! There is a way!"

"I am sorry mistress, there is not. Only the ring."

A single tear trickled down Alainn's face. Gwen sat stone faced and dead calm. Sarah had run like; she knew this would happen. Gwen hated her now, for the hospitality and sisterly love she had shown Sarah, and all she wanted to do was help to kill Jareth.

What had he done to her but play with her heart? _Nothing_.

The starlight filtered in through the windows at the hour. It fell like a ribbon across Jareth face as tears turned to sobs, and calm retreated to unreadable and cold. The moonlight was falling through the windows like water upon the shore, gentle and searching at the same time.

Even though time meant nothing to these people, a life was more precious than anything. The fey were disgusted about how humans treated the Earth, and how they killed it every day! What kind of race is that savage?

A fey child is rarer than anything, to ascend the throne to Faeriedom you must be first pregnant with a child, and Alainn had _two_ children nonetheless. Jareth, as the older child, was entitled to the throne, but Gwen had more chance of inheriting it. Most of the time the throne is inherited by males, but when women rule the land fares better because they are a copy of the Great Mother.

IOIOIO

_Margery looked down on the scene, her face gently conveying emotions that passed through her. Tears streaked her face, and her mouth moved in silent prayer. _

_Sarah, to the dismay of Brenna and Marge, was veiled from sight by a force not even they knew, and they were in the Farbeyond. It hurt so much to watch Jareth slip gently out of the hands of the living, one foot already in their land. He was going to b e the greatest King the Fey had ever had, and would bring peace to warring lands, so it was said among the higher ranks, but if this kept going how it was, there would be no peace in the lands in the Underground. _

"_Jareth hold on. Please you have to, for everyone. Hold on."_

IOIOIOIOIO

Words echoed in Sarah's head like the faraway memories of smiles through tears.

"_Jareth hold on. Please you have to, for everyone. Hold on."_

"Margie?" Sarah's eyes widened. Jareth was dying.

_Yes Jareth, hold on, for a little longer still. Please…_

_I need you._

IOIOIO

"Sarah?" Jareth murmured, deep in his comatose state.

"Mother, he spoke!" Gwen looked wildly about the room, only to find Alainn sleeping on the couch near the fire.

Tears streaked down Gwen's face.

Sarah's and Gwen's thoughts rang in Jareth's fiercly vivid dreams.

_I need you._

IOIOIO

I AM SO SORRY! I AM SUCH A HORRIBLE AUTHORESS! I haven't been able to update for so long, because alas, I did lose interest for a little while, and then school, and work, and now band, took over, AND FINALS DAMNIT! No excuses I know. But please, please, please, don't hate me. I've been trying really hard the past few weeks to write this, I'm sorry, and please leave a review, it would greatly make me feel better. Please don't hate me.

Sorry for the short chapter, I will try to write more, this is just a hold over.

AlainnAnam (Tornshadows)


	9. Mornings Bring Death

I'm doing all my notes at the end, because then you can get right into the story. ;)

IOIOIOIOIO

Sallow, pale, slightly yellow like old milk, was the complexion of the once beautiful gobbling King. His eyes moved wildly about in his head, dreams wracking his body with violent shakes from time to time. _Creathach Bas._ Shaking Death. He was in the final throes of whatever took him, and even the healers had brought in the Priests of the God of death, to anoint him for safe travel to the Summerlands, or Hereafter.

Gwen sat like a stone in the corner of the room, her eyes staring blankly at the wall, wide with something only she knew. Her hands were tightly folded in her lap, and her back was straight as a board, tense with anticipation. Her normally glowing face had taken on the look of someone that lost their soul. She let out a deep breath and turned to her mother.

Alainn sat next to the bed, gently wiping and ringing a towel filled with cool water to bathe her son's burning forehead with. When the shakes arose she would gently hold him down, and insert a spoon in his mouth, as to not bite off him own tongue. Her face was drawn, weary with the wait of the fever to break, or for him to sink deeper into it and leave her in the Underground without a son. Her only son.

A tear slid down her cheek.

Gwen's heart tightened at the sight of her mother silently suffering. Alainn was the strongest woman she had ever known silent and strong like the warrior maidens of old, and had never been known to cry. And as the tear slid down Alainn's cheek, Gwen turned again to a cold stone, as was her training for court.

Sarah did deserve to die. She was a coward.

Gwen reached into her bodice and pulled out a cold knife, lethal in the candle and firelight, casting a cold light on the ground beside Gwen. Down it's blade were runes, what they said, she would not ever tell.

_This is meant for Sarah_.

She traced her finger down it, a tiny droplet of blood spurting from the end of her finger. She smiled a cruel, wry smile. _Who knew I would ever have to use this on someone so close to my heart?_

The city was silent. Mourning had spread for their dying Rival king. He was to be moved back to the Labyrinth today, to there be taken into a place he knew, and buried. _If needed…_ Gwen added.

_Sarah I hope you get what you deserve, even if it isn't by me. _

But it wasn't just Sarah, Gwen thought, Tromlui had tried to Kill Jareth, and was thus far succeeding.

_Tromlui, you are the devil personified. I hope you rule in a fiery kingdom of the hereafter, forever suffering and tormented by what you have done. You will get justice. You will be punished. _

IOIOIOIO

Tromlui sat in his cell, eyes trained on the wall. His hair was mussed and greasy, his clothes the un-dyed cotton of the prisoner uniforms. His golden eyes held a cruel, almost insane glint in them.

_It seems dear Jareth that my wish had come true, but yours, dearest heart, failed. My knife can not be cured, for no one remembers the secrets of Cromm Cruac. Time is nothing to us, Right Jareth? Then time meant nothing to you, forever isn't long at all. And I just took you're forever away._

The laugh that issued out of his perfect mouth could send chills down anyone's spine. It was a laugh that seemed to come from another being altogether, a somewhat higher pitched laugh, insanely wicked.

_And I will be the king of the Underground, and you shall die. I am next in line to the throne._

His eyes widened then closed.

The nightly sleeping spell of the prison had been sent out.

_The underground is mine!_

He fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of the riches of being a king of all Fey.

IOIOIOIO

The ground was hard underneath Sarah's feet; she had lost her slippers long ago. The edges of her dress were frayed and covered in dark mud.

The edges of the castle appeared in view, shining in the moonlight. The edges of the sky were fuzzy, signaling dawn, and death, if you really looked at it. An hour after dawn, there would be no hope for Jareth; he had already sunk into the dark, where his soul would relive nightmares and fears before death.

So was the punishment of the dagger used.

Most people are not pretty when they cry. Sarah was not one of those people. Her eyes held sorrow, and her cheeks were shining as she ran ever the faster towards the castle. She looked fallen and lost, not blotchy and wretched.

Sarah felt it, the impending death stretching across the land. It was said in Fey land that when a royal died, the land itself knew it and mourned for the lost one. It seemed to be that that was exactly what was happening now.

_Please don't give up Jareth, I'm coming._

_Please._

Tears hit the ground as she ran faster.

The moon was still high in the sky in the fuzzy dawn, shining like crystal in the blankness.

Tears fell to the ground, sorrowful and remorseful, under the crystal moon.

IOIOIOIO

A shuddering breath echoed out of Jareth, his eyes darting back and forth underneath the lids. Sweat beaded on his forehead and he became very cold all of a sudden.

A mumble cracked through the air, voice cracking gently. "Sarah, hurt…cold…help."

"Damn you Sarah, wherever you are." Snapped Gwen, knife flashing in her hand. Anger roared to life in her eyes. Hatred burning like a cold fire behind the anger.

Fire danced in Gwen's eyes as they began to glow.

"It is time to move him, majesty, and princess." One of the servants bowed from the doorway.

Gwen let out a shuddering sigh and Alainn closed her eyes, waiting for this to end.

"Do you think he is strong enough?"

"It doesn't matter; his land has to feel him. Feel his pain, his suffering, his…" Alainn felt another tear slide down her cheek. "Death." She said finally. "If it does not feel his death, the Labyrinth will never acknowledge another ruler and it will become dangerous, a land of its own. It is too powerful for that."

"Who will be next in the line of the Labrynthine throne?" asked Gwen gently.

Alain picked up her head. All the years she had lived showed through her eyes. All the pain, the sorrow, the wisdom of the ages hit Gwen with a visible jolt. Alainn had let down her walls, and she was so much older in those eyes than Gwen had ever thought before.

"Oh mother," Gwen flung herself into Alainn's arms. They began to sob together, somewhat comforted in each others arms.

"We leave in an hour mistress." Said the servant, bowing out.

"You will be next in line to the throne Gwen, and should you refuse then there will be a war with the nobles on the claim of the land. Please do not refuse it. I do not want a war."

"I will not mother."

"You know Gwen, I heard a legend once. I can only remember a few lines of it. 'And rain shall pour, great and mighty, and the land upon shall throw the few. A Ruler in might, taken so quickly, his land no time to heal.'" Alainn looked at Gwen. "Pray that doesn't happen now. Jareth was the first to rule the Labyrinth. The one and only ruler it ever knew, its father so to say."

Gwen though a bit. Her mother was right; the Labyrinth was wild land before Jareth, a Labyrinth put there many years ago when a Minotaur stalked it. A great magician came with it, but he had disappeared. Jareth had taken the responsibility to conquer the land and take in all the unwanted people of the fey, somewhat like the Unseelie court, and so he had. Technically Jareth was a neutral party, belonging to neither court.

The Labyrinth was a living magical entity. Jareth had not conquered it, but bested it. They had come to an agreement, and a powerful magic bonded the Labyrinth to Jareth. If something was to happen to him…

"Mother how is the Labyrinth now?"

Alainn slowly turned to Gwen. "Oh dear Danu."

"I am thinking that is not good."

"No. We must get to the Labyrinth quickly."

"Right."

"Help dress Jareth and get him in his carriage I will see to our luggage, and Sarah's too." Said Alainn.

"Alright." Gwen called for some of the other servants, for she was too weak to keep flipping and trying to lift Jareth, even with her magic.

Alainn and Gwen hurried, the Labyrinth they knew, would be in chaos.

IOIOIOIOIO

Sarah collapsed at the gates of the castle, her hair I strings and covered in grime. Her dress was torn and her feet bleeding. She didn't feel it.

She honestly didn't care.

Jareth was dying.

On her hand she held the only thing that could save him.

"Oh dear." A maid said, gently helping Sarah off of the ground. "Grenny! I need your help, get over here!"

Sarah moaned, the pain now fleeting through her feet. "Owwwww."

Kinna looked down. "Oh dear." There was blood in the dust on the ground. Sarah was bleeding. Kinna lay Sarah back down.

"Yes ma'am?" Grenny asked, stopping in front of Kinna.

"Has the Queen and the royal train already left?"

"Yes Kinna, an hour ago."

"Oh dear. They left Sarah." Kinna looked around. "I've an idea."

"No."

"Oh yes."

Grenny sighed. "Fine."

"Thank you Grenny."

"Thank me nothing you evil…"

"Grenny take her ahead on horse and catch the train, tell Alainn that she was found at the gates. Ride fast Grenny, do not miss them."

Grenny ran to fetch a horse, and Kinna ran to fetch water and rags to clean Sarah's feet. Sarah was left there alone.

"Jareth, I'm coming. I promise." She mumbled, and fell back into sleep.

IOIOIOIOIO

The carriage that they rode in was specially made, crafted for such events as these. On either side sat velvet covered seats and in the middle was a wooden cot with a mattress on it. Straps could be tied to hold the body onto the cot, and so they were used.

It was an accepted fate that they could do no more.

Either Jareth would die, or by some miracle and by some other force, life would be returned to the next King of Fey.

It was not looking good on the latter.

"This must have been written in the stars from the beginning, and we missed it."

Gwen looked up from her hands. "Men at some time are masters of their fate: The fault dear Brutus, lies not in out stars, but in ourselves, that we are underlings." Tears shone in Gwen's eyes. "When he shall die

Take him and cut him out in little stars  
And he will make the face of heav'n so fine  
That all the world will be in love with night  
And pay no worship to the garish sun."

Everyone looked at Gwen. Shakespeare was always powerful.

There was no answer to that. Everyone just stared at Jareth with sad, sad eyes. The carriage lurched to a halt suddenly, jarring the passengers. Wild eyes searched the coach, as if someone new would be in there.

Jared moaned, and Gwen stroked his clammy head and damp hair.

"As long as I can I will look at this world for both of us. As long as I can I will laugh with the birds, I will sing with the flowers, I will pray to the stars, for both of us.1" Gwen muttered. She had heard Sarah say it a few times. Sarah said a lot of quotes. She also said something about a world wide web, and internet. Not that Gwen had any idea what that was anyway, webs involved spiders, she thought.

A voice whispered from the window "In the night of death, hope sees a star, and listening love can hear the rustle of a wing."

It was Sarah

Jareth let out a moan, and almost inaudible "Sarah" in it.

Gwen stood storming towards the carriage door, and yanked it open. She pushed Sarah over and began to hit her on the ground. Sarah sat and did nothing. She took the hits, even when Gwen began to sob and blood seeped from Sarah's face. Punch after punch came, hard and bruising. Sarah would be purpled tomorrow. Gwen's eyes glowed like embers behind her closed eyelids, from the emotion she was feeling. Sarah was very glad her skin hadn't begun to glow.

"Sarah how could you?" she sobbed.

"I came back, please Gwen I can help. Look" She held up her hand with the ring on it. Gwen gasped. "I didn't run from Jareth being stabbed. I didn't even now." Sarah said softly. "I swear, please I swear Gwen. I am so sorry, I would have never run." Gentle tears of crystalling water ran down Sarah's face, removing the wretched dirt and blood stains. "I would have never run."

"Why did you run?" Gwen whispered gently.

"Something in Tromlui's eyes scared me, something coaxing me to be who and what he wanted. I don't know what it was that brought me back, but I ran. I ran and ran, a long long ways. I couldn't stop. Something projected me. Then I found the ring, and I turned right around."

Gwen gasped at the silver and purple ring. "That's the ring Erini was talking about. He showed me a picture."

The mind is a sanctuary or a prison, full of doors and stairs and hallways leading to nowhere. Impenetrable mind protections have been set up in everyone's mind to keep them safe. To keep them safe from harm of memories long forgotten and tears long ago cried, and it seemed the longer you lived the more labyrinthine your mind gets. Apparently Jareth's was rivaled to the Labyrinth itself; of which he was the master.

Fears hid behind the doors, and in his final hours he was reliving every locked away fear and hurt he had ever suffered. The poisoned riddled his body, and as his body became weaker so did his mind. He was trapped within himself, trapped between the Underground and The Summerlands, a limbo so to say.

He was losing.

The sun rose high in the sky as Sarah cleansed from Jareth's body the poison that still might kill him.

She entered his mind to help him fight the ruin of a mind once so secure, now so exposed.

Death comes quickly, and failure would bring an even quicker death.

For both of them.

IOIOIO

I am so sorry. I have no excuses now except I didn't feel like getting my lazy arse on the computer. And if you are reading this story, I LOVE YOU ALL. Please review and tell me what need to be changed.

I am also in need of an editor SEVERELY. If you are interested leave your e-mail in the review and I will e-mail you about it.

Thank you so much!


	10. In the night

It was always a cold nothingness in the between of the worlds. Nothing existed there, nothing visible to a traveler's eye. The black stretched on and on in an unfathomable darkness, chilling the bones with coldness never before felt. It was indeed, the great nothingness.

Sarah wandering through the Great Nothing grasped at every memory she had ever had of Jareth. The way his multi-tones eyes would glint mischievously or the way he would snap at someone because they were being pert. It was her only chance of finding him.

Suddenly she passed into the hall of doors, where one would find their venture. They all looked the same, nothing giving away at which was which, or whose was whose. All of the doors were black outlined with silver, like stars. Sarah walked the length of the hall (well half of what SHE thought was the length) and became frustrated, bellowing loudly. She could not, for the life of her, tell which one was Jareth's door, his door to nightmares. Her yell was oddly muffled.

There was no sign at all that one of these doors led to Jareth. Sarah toppled to the ground, angry. Tears of angry fire trailed down her cheeks. She _wouldn't_ give up.

Sarah felt a slight pulsing on her hand, oddly warm in the overwhelming nothingness of the inbetween. She glanced down and saw that the ring was glowing. Her eyes widened.

She again got the urge to walk the doors. She headed down the vast hallway that stretched on and on and as she walked the ring grew warmer. The farther down the hall she walked, the hotter the ring grew, until at one door it was like fire on her skin, burning a welt into her finger. Sarah screamed and fell into the door. It flew open.

It was a room, of course. But a whole world in a single room.

Sarah looked around and noticed that in each way a different area was visible. Each was different. One was dark, like the blackest night. The next was bright like pure sunlight and the middle one was flickering, like fire wickedly burning up the side of a building.

_Time to choose_, thought Sarah to herself.

She chose the middle path, simply because it looked all the more difficult. And she was right. There _was_ fire burning, hot and malicious down the sides of the blackened path. It stayed in that area, not progressing and not retreating. It was almost eerie.

As Sarah walked into the infinite nothing, she noticed a forest rising large and gloomy ahead of her. It looked almost…evil. She thought. The tree tops were nearly black green and the rest was hidden in shadow.

A scream ripped through the infinite calm.

Sarah began to run.

The path seemed to never end, stretching on and on and the forest never coming closer, and then, as if she blinked, she was there. Within the first meter of it. The light of the tunnel of trees shone dimly behind her.

Light shone around her, cold and unfulfilling. The smell was dank, like rotting leaves. Things scuttled around, and calls of animals, shrill and haunting rang out.

_So this is the realm of nightmares. _

She slowed as something lurked on the path before her. It was large, and mountainous. It took up the whole of the path and more, stretching to both sides.

_Great just what I need, a roadblock._

As she approached she raised the shields she had been practicing. They could deflect minor charms and such; she wasn't strong enough for major ones.

It was a dog. A very large one.

_Oh bugger_. She thought.

Now what?

IOIOIOIOIO

I'm so sorry guys that I haven't updated in so long, but I've been going through a really hard time. My mother got really really sick from her cancer and died on June 3rd. so I haven't really been feeling up for much. This is all I could get out for now. So sorry, I promise I will try my best.


	11. A Nightmare beginning and ending

The dog was pure black, shining in the gloom of the trees. Its eyes were the color of emeralds in the sun. His collar, moving strangely with magic, shone like a beacon. He grinned distinctively, wolfishly. _Almost like Jareth._ Thought Sarah.

Sarah approached, arguing with herself profusely.

_It is probably friendly, only wants me to pet it._

_**It's ten times the size of a normal dog!**_

_It's still only a dog, they only want love._

_**And I'm the queen of England.**_

_Labyrinth._

_**Pfft.**_

_Pfft, yourself._

_**I will.**_

"Good!" Sarah said aloud.

"Arguing with yehrself, are ye now lass?"

_Did the dog just speak?_

"Aye, t'was me."

"H…hello." Sarah said, approaching slightly crouched down. The dog, still grinning wolfishly (of course he _was_ a dog,) nodded its head at Sarah. Sarah smiled, inside beating herself up.

"'Ello. Me name is Alastir. To pass ye must solve me riddle."

"Alright." Sarah was good at riddles. She was very good at riddles. It was one of her and Marge's….

Marge. Oh god how Sarah missed her. Her heart wept at the thought. She hadn't even thought of Margery this whole time, except for the first couple weeks in the Labyrinth. Sarah felt the tears coming on and thought of her friend all in white standing in the fields of green.

_Right where she belongs_

God She missed her.

"Lass, yeh still there?"

Sarah looked up and brushed away a tear, to her surprise. " Oh, Yes. Just thinking of someone."

"Alrigh' lass, are ye ready for year riddle?"

'Shoot."

"Wha'? I am not goin to shoot ye lass." Stated the large hound, looking confused.

"No that's not what I meant. I meant…Oh never mind. Just give me the riddle."

"I am going to give you three answer them all and you may go. Answer only two and you must stay here for a week in this realm's time. Answer one and you stay for two months in this realms time. Answer none, and you stay forever." He explained, his cockney-ish lilt suddenly gone, grin fading from his face.

"Oh dear, but Jareth!"

"He needs you to solve them."

"Alright."

"The first one is : What is broken every time it's spoken?"

_Oh,_ thought Sarah. _I have heard this one before. _She smiled. She knew the answer.

"Silence."

"Very good Lass. Next: This thing all things devours:  
Birds, beasts, trees, flowers;  
Gnaws iron, bites steel;  
Grinds hard stones to meal;  
Slays king, ruins town,  
And beats high mountain down."

"Oh, erm…." Sarah had to think. This was a decently hard riddle. It sounded like a riddle form something she had read once. A very long time ago. Something….oh dear…. She knew this. She began to curse herself. And then…

"Time!" She called out, elated. It was from _The Hobbit!_

"Very, very good lass. Now can you get my riddle? Faces and smiles, animals and features

We can make out faces features

We cannot speak and yet we've voices

We conduct the way for traveler's choices."

_Conducts the way for traveler's choices. Well that sounds familiar. _

_Oh, that's easy._

"Stars."

"Very good lass, ye are free the go the year man. Tell Jareth I said 'Ello."

Sarah bowed to the dog, her hair falling in waves. The dog bowed back, its ears touching the ground

"Goodbye Alastir! I will tell Jareth!"

"Goodbye lass, come visit me again."

"Someday!"

Say Ran around the dog, her hair streaming behind her. The woods were darker now, without the dog there for company. A scream tore through the woods and Sarah ran faster. _Jareth_.

IOIOIOIOIO

Gwen sat there staring at both Sarah and Jareth, side by side on beds. She still thought about killing Sarah who was in the coma of the travel. The knife sat, gleaming, in her hands awaiting. It was malicious in the firelight.

She couldn't believe that Sarah would let something like that happen, it was her fault. All her fault! The greatest ruler that this realm could have possibly had was going to die. And all because of one girl.

Tromlui.

Tromlui.

It was him, that evil monster. That _vampire_. Finally added to the list of kingdoms and he ruins it. The rulers would never, never, go for it again.

It was Tromlui.

In a wisp Gwen had vanished.

IOIOIOIOIO

Jareth sat in a ring of fire, eyes wild and panic. Monster of shadow attacked. One stayed on his face, altering his vision. Probably showing him his worst nightmares.

Sarah lay on the ground next to him bleeding.

Sarah gasped as she approached, seeing herself dead was something new. Black lilted at the edges of her vision, threatening to take her down.

"NO!" She screamed. The black faded away.

Sarah ran to the fire, and jumped, her gown catching on fire. _These are Jareth's nightmares, oh he has so many._ "How do I help?" she whispered.

Jareth looked up.

"Sarah?" he said, his voice harsh with pain.

"Oh gods Jareth!"

The ring on Sarah's finger began to pulse, warm and bright in the darkness and wavering lights of the fire. It was pure light, untainted by anything dark. It was a goddesses ring and it was beautiful.

Suddenly Sarah's hand felt very heavy. Both hands did actually.

She looked down.

In each hand a sword sat. Glowing and pulsing like the ring. On the pummel of one sat a huge purple gem, and on the other a huge green gem. She handed the one with the green gem to Jareth, the more masculine one.

"I think we fight your nightmares Jareth. We kill them."

The nightmare that was on his face had fallen away and the dead Sarah was gone.

"I think we do also, love."

Sarah looked at him sharply. He smiled wolfishly at her, just like the dog. He put up his hand in a sign of surrender.

"Please, can we just fight?" he asked.

"Of course!"

They ran through cutting the nightmares to pieces. Out of them ran blood as black as pitch. They screamed, high and human, as each sword cut them. The swords, it seemed, were made just for this. They cut through the nightmares like butter, with ease. It disgusted Sarah the first few, but after one bit her, and hard, she stopped caring. They weren't human, they were _monsters_

By the end Sarah was covered in bites and scratches, and Jareth was untouched. At lease she has _some_ sword practice. Jareth had centuries or millennia's worth. Only one problem.

"Jareth aren't their bites poisonous and their scratches fatal?" Sarah asked nonchalantly.

"Yes, why….Oh gods." Jareth looked like he was about to pass out.

"Get me home Jareth, get me home _now_"

"They knew! The nightmares knew! They knew who you were, oh Sarah I'm so sorry. They went for you because of me." a tear fell from his one green eye. "I have caused you so much pain, I am so sorry."

"Jareth…" Sarah said breathlessly. "Take me home."

And then the world was no more.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

Jareth's eyes opened and he turned over. Sarah was sick and pale, tossing and turning in the candle light of the room. No one was here, not a soul. He could have sworn Gwen would be.

In his mind he called out, touching every mind in the Labyrinth "_Help!"_

Instantly his mother and father appeared, and so did Gwen, who was covered in blood.

"Jareth!" they all cried, in unison. "Oh gods, you're alive." cried Alainn, throwing herself at him.

"Yes, mother. Sarah isn't going to live. Get that book, the one Sarah always talks to and get the realms best healers! Please. She's been bitten and scratched by my nightmares!"

"Oh gods." breathed Gwen.

"Gwen what did you do?" asked Jareth, noticing her dress.

"Inflicted pain to someone who deserved it." she replied, nothing in her eyes.

"You didn't."

"Oh yes."

"Mother check on Tromlui. May he still be alive, for I want to see him burn!" he turned to Gwen. "I swear Gwen if he is dead I will exile you from this kingdom, never to return. Do you understand?"

"Yes." something went out of her eyes then, something that no one noticed but Jareth. She lost a little bit o her softness. It was the end of the soft Gwen they all knew. It was time for a whole new world.

Erini suddenly appeared on one of the closer bookshelves, his covers stretching is tiredness. "What?" he snapped, and then his eyes traveled down. "Oh good lord Sarah, what now?"

"Nightmares." answered Jareth. "From trying to sac me.'

You could see the scratches, oozing blood constantly. They were bright red and turning a sickly green colour, the edges of the wounds black. The bite mars were blue and black, almost like bruising. They oozed green and red blood constantly. Every five minutes the bandages had to be changed.

"She's going to turn into a nightmare."

"What?" snapped Jareth, surprised.

Erini looked sad. "If she isn't cured she'll be a nightmare."

"How do we cure her."

"You must invoke the goddess with the gods given monarchs of the realm."

"the…The…Goddess?" asked Alainn and her husband.

"Yes. The goddess. She must lay hand on Sarah if she deems her worthy to cure her. If not, then all is lost."

Alainn fainted. Gwen went white. Jareth sat and said nothing.

"Do you have the things to make the circle and the spell to invoke the goddess?" asked Jareth to Erini,

"Oh I have the spell, but you must fetch the ingredients. You should have them. Open my pages to 713. That's what you need."

Jareth had paled.

"So let us begin." Erini echoed.

IOIOIOIOIO

Okay so I finally updated and I am so sorry. I have been very very depressed since my mother died and have been having a lot of trouble with custody issues. Please forgive me. I promised the next chapter would be longer, AND IT IS so here it is. Please review. The more I get the more encouraged I will be and I may update sooner!!

AlainnAnam


	12. Gods, Grant me the Power

The sun began to set, its silver rays touching every part of the land. It streamed out in ribbons the soft sunlight on the night. You could see in it's ribbons of silver the tiny fae dancing, celebrating the night. The moon wisps some called them.

The moonlight fell on a circle of people, gathered at the center of the kingdoms. Right in the center of Jareth's parents castle. The stones were silver now, in the moonlight, and drawn in each of the monarch's blood was a double circle of protection.

_Please goddess, heal my Sarah._ thought Jareth.

Sarah lay in the center, her hair spread around her like a halo. Her face was ghastly white and sweat beaded on her head. She was dressed in a pure white slip, the color of purity, and her feet were bare. In her hands were irises, a favorite flower of the goddess. Her eyes moved behind her eyelids frantically. Her bites and gashes oozed with black and green and blood, all mixed. Her hands had started to darken.

She was becoming a nightmare.

She would fade into the mid-realm, the realm of dreams. She would embody a nightmare of someone, and when they slept, she would plague them. She would always find something. She would become virtually nothing. Her heart would die with her body, she would only have the single-mindedness to complete her task of haunting dreams. Her touch would kill, her bit would poison. She would no longer be Sarah Williams.

Alainn, The high Queen, and The high king stood at opposite curves of the circle, Alainn at north and the high king at south. Jareth stood at west, and Gwen at east.

It had begun.

The chant began, words in Gaelic hat flowed from the mouths of Alainn, the old ancient Irish. South joined in then west and east. As the chant grew louder, the circle began to glow. The hair of the fae chanting blew in an unseen wind. From their fingers white strands began to cover the circle.

Suddenly the air pressure changed, and the wind dropped. No one opened their eyes.

"Did it work?" asked Gwen, her voice small in the deafening silence.

The family spread around the circle opened their eyes.

"Apparently, yes." stated Jareth, dryly.

In the center of the circle, next to Sarah stood a woman. Her hair was dark as night, with stars shining in it. Her eyes were as green as the sky was blue and her skin was so pale it as nigh on translucent. She wore a dress of pure silver and purple thread. She shone with no earthly light, but pure joy.

"Oh Sarah, I have tried to help dear girl, to bring you here and make you happy. And what do you go do? Get yourself turned into a nightmare. Oh Child." said the woman, her voice sounding like the gentlest bells and the barking of hunt dogs. It hurt the ears of even the fae.

Everyone gaped at her.

"What?"

"Brenna Williams was a wonderful woman. She was fully Irish descended from my line. My blood runs in the veins of Sarah here, or did you not notice, Jareth, that the Williams family tends to live longer than others on earth." She remarked, touching Sarah's hair.

"So you are telling me, after her family died, you made Sarah say the words?" asked Jareth, his whole demeanor changing.

_What if it wasn't of her own free will, what if it was only the goddess?_

"Jareth, she has been wanting to say the words for year. She just never could. She couldn't leave her family, her life. She couldn't leave the reality she worked so hard to make. She couldn't go back to the past she fought so hard to forget. She tried to forget you."

"Oh, Well then. I knew that." _I'd been watching her_. He added silently.

"No Jareth, you don't understand. You made her wonder. You made her think. She loved you in he own way. She loved you like she made you out to be, cruel. She did not know the private you. And still she did. She didn't want to."

Jareth stared at the goddess, his eyes cold. He as reverting to his cold cruel self. Sarah had brought out the best in him. If she died he would become even more cruel.

The goddess looked at the sky.

"Jareth to heal her the gods must deem it worthy. Not just myself." she sighed, bells tinkling. "the process to take away the poison is and imbuing of fae power. From the gods. Wild magic, earth magic, sky magic, all the magics. Most mortals would die at even the touch of this. And I is a crime for a fae to imbue power and give death. Council must be held."

Jareth looked appalled.

"We do not have time for council! We do not have time to sit a wait while she _dies!!"_

"We must Jareth." Dana's voice took on the sound of the hunt hounds again, loud and ear shattering. She was angry at Jareth's insolence. Angry that he would not listen to her. It was a crime that most were executed for. "Do not test me child. I am far stronger than you will ever be."

She glowed with the light of stars. It was an angry light and power whipped around her like solar flares. Even the wind coming off of the power stung. She was displaying her power, and she was fierce. Her eyes shone with that light and her skin shone with many colors. Her dress whipped around her like a separate entity.

Her voice came like a storm. "I am calling the council, whether you like it or not Goblin King."

Aengus was the first to appear. The god of love and peace, his golden hair and gold skin shone in the moonlight. The four birds symbolizing kisses flew about his head. He nodded to Dana.

The next was Aed, the god of the underworld. His dark hair and faint feather-like markings stood out like tattoos against his skin. He did not glance at any of the other fae, only Dana.

Nuada, a god of healing appeared. He bowed slightly to Dana and moved away.

Neit, the god of war appeared in a burst of fire, the most spectacular entrance of all. His features were sharp. He was still ruggedly handsome though, if a little crude.

Cromm Cruach came next, the god of death, dark and mysterious. He acknowledged no one.

Lir came, in a wash of briny sea water. His hair was the multiple colors of the seas and his clothing was made of shells and sea weed. Tattoos splayed across his unclothed chest. He bowed on one knee to Dana.

Donn appeared next. He was the creator of the Irish race, a proud people, much like him.

Dagda the supreme god, counter part to Dana appeared next. He came to stand near her.

The goddesses of chaos and war appeared next. Morrigan, Fea, Badb, and Macha appeared. Their auras glowed with a fiery light.

"The council is here." came all of the voices as one, a powerful and visible force. The words came through the air at Dana and dispersed.

Jareth stared in awe at the gods assembled before him. They were the first of his kind. They were the most powerful, the most beloved and the most revered.

He dropped to his knees next to Sarah.

Her breathing was labored, her skin clammy. The wounds hade spread, the blackness now covering the whole wound. A small bit of it had begun to leak down onto her forehead.

He let out a sob. He couldn't help her. He couldn't do anything.

Dana looked at Jareth in surprise. He was the cold hard Goblin King. He felt no remorse, felt no love and felt no pity. It was not who he was. And here he was reduced to crying for Sarah. He was the most powerful fae in the kingdom (little did he know) and he could not help her.

Jareth stayed on the ground through the whole council. He stared at Sarah the whole time, afraid to touch her. He didn't want her to wake to the pain. He didn't want her to see him that vulnerable, weak.

The voices rang out, wanes, chimes, bells, shadow, night sounds in a cacophony of noise. It was hard to tell if it was objections or agreement.

Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, the council ended with a nod of all the gods heads. It was decided, no matter what the verdict was. The gods had spoken and to go against them was death.

Dana walked to him, her dress flowing behind her. He looked up and the pain was evident in his eyes. Dana looked at Sarah.

The only area that wasn't black was above her heart.

Dana smiled a small smile, love helped keep things at bay.

"She will be imbued."

Jareth almost let out a sob of complete relief.

"Jareth I must warn you. It may kill her." she stated gravely.

His mismatched eyes looked at her. "Is there a chance she will survive?"

"Slim, even if she is from my bloodline."

"It is between being a nightmare and death, I would choose death for her. She would never want to be such a horrible monster."

"I do agree."

The gods and Goddesses made a circle around Sarah. They stood shoulder to shoulder, hand almost touching. A chant began, low and harsh sounding. It had to have been the first language they spoke, for Jareth did not know it's dialect nor words.

The trees began to sway with an unseen wind. Well not sway, rather lean toward the circle of gods. The birds all sat on the trees watching. A wind blew, contained only in the circle.

Light began to flow from each of the gods. A rainbow of colors. Some that were not even explainable. Each god was surrounded in that glow. It finally began to arc up to meet in the center.

Jareth looked at the center of the circle. Dana and Dagda stood there, holding hands. A golden and green flowed around them, swirling and changing with every blink of an eye.

The chanting rose to a crescendo. A final word was said in unison.

Dagda and Dana's power rose up to meet the pinnacle of the arc, a golden green glow misting the other swirling colors.

Al at once, like a great tidal wave the power came crashing down. Right into Sarah.

Her back arched and her scream rang out into the night. It was agonized and pain filled. It sounded like someone was beating her, stabbing her with a sword.

Her eyes flashed open and they swirled with power. She looked possessed. Underneath the power they had turned black. She had already begun to be a nightmare. She screamed again and it sounded like three voices in one, like a demon possessed her. Her hair seemed to stand on end even though she la on the ground.

Jareth started to run towards the circle. "Sarah!"

"Do not cross that line, Goblin King. Once begun the process cannot be stopped. She will live or she will die." came the voices of all the gods in unison. It was a great sound, horrible to hear the lashing of each god.

A trickle of blood dripped from Jareth's ear.

OIOIOIO

It felt like a train was running through Sarah again and again. She was being ripped apart by the pain. Her world had narrowed to nothing but blackness and hurt.

Memories flooded her mind of her life.

_Brenna Williams sat in front of a stage mirror getting ready to go on stage. She was fair Ophelia. Her dark hair and pale skin had been accented with makeup and hairspray. Her smile in the mirror as little Sarah grabbed her hand could have melted any heart._

"_I love you, my one and only love. I always will till the ends of this Earth and then some." she picked dup Sarah and swung her around. She was a little big for it, but Brenna was strong. _

"_I love you mommy. I love you so much." Sarah looked at her mother seriously. She had recently gone through the death stage and the wonders that came with it. "Promise me you will never leave me mommy? Please?"_

"_Of course I will never leave you." She kissed Sarah on the forehead. "I will always be here, until the end of days."_

_Later that night Brenna Williams died, those were the last words Sarah ever said to her._

_The world changed scene._

_Margery stood next to Sarah, smiling at some joke. _

_It was the first time they met in theatre class. Sarah and Margery were both hysterically funny and hit it off right away._

_They were doing acting exercises. Marge and Sarah had been paired._

"_The big black…" began Sarah._

"_bra…" said Marge without a pause._

"_Made by…"_

"_Faeries…"_

"_Grappled…"_

"_With uncontrollable…"_

"_PMS problems…"_

"_And killed…"_

"_The murderous…" said Sarah._

"_Tampons!" They both said together and almost fell over laughing._

_And then a shot rang out behind her._

_One of the students had brought a gun to school and had shot her friend, Liam. He fell to the floor, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. Blood welled through a hole in his chest._

_Sarah screamed and dropped to his side as more shots rang out._

_People came running into the auditorium. _

_Chaos broke loose._

_Sarah watched 13 people die that day._

_Her mind never forgot._

_Again the nightmares switched._

_A car sat in the middle of her living room _

_The first thing she saw were Karen's very dead and unseeing eyes staring tat her, blood dripping out of her mouth. Her whole body was a mess of blood and gore._

_Toby and her father were trapped under the other tire, both bloody pulps. Their eyes no longer saw the world. They were dead. Toby was still holding his father._

_Marge as on the hood, bloody and broken but still alive._

_It felt as though someone had driven a stake through Sarah's heart. _

_Her whole world had ended in a millisecond._

"_Please Sarah, don't cry over me. I'm moving to somewhere better. I just want you to remember me and out good times."_

_Sarah sobbed, her heart was breaking, shattering into a thousand pieces. She was watching the most important person in her world dying. The blood bubbled out of her mouth and she was barely conscious. _

_Sarah broke down when the final breath went out of her friend. She sobbed and dropped to the ground. Her pain was too much, it was tearing her apart. Making her numb. The world had taken away her world, her life, her happiness. The only person she loved more than anything. _

_Nothing would ever be the same._

_Sarah grabbed her friend's hand and cried. "Don't leave me! Please don't leave me! I can't live without you! Oh god. Please."_

_She had held the most important person in her life's hand as she died._

_Her world shifted._

_Jareth lay on a bed, his eyes unseeing and closed._

_She thought he was dead._

"_JARETH!" she screamed._

IOIOIOIO

Sarah's screamed filled the night. Jareth's head whipped around to see it.

Her back was arched and her skin even paler than before. Pain shook her body, and under her the Earth shivered. Power was still pouring into her.

"Go to her Goblin King."

And he did.

He ran to Sarah, and fell next to her.

He stripped his hands of his gloves and took one of hers in his.

"Sarah, oh Sarah."

The power abruptly stopped.

Her eyes flicked open to Jareth, and they were multicolored now. Tinted with each of the gods powers.

"Jareth…" she whispered as her world faded into nothing.

Jareth collapsed on Sarah. He began to sob.

A hand touched his shoulder and he looked up.

"Now it is a test of time, Goblin King." said Dana. And her voice held the power of al the gods.

IOIOIOIO

Sarah lay barely breathing for days.

Jareth never left her side.

He sat and stared at her, eyes cold and distant.

If she did not survive then neither would the sanity of the Goblin King.

Everyone kept vigilant watch over her. Dropping water into her mouth, trying to get some food into her system so she would not die. She became very gaunt and very thing, very quickly.

She was on the brink of death.

Jareth decided to do something he had never done before.

He lay next to Sarah on the bed and held her.

She was dying. He felt the life draining out of her.

"I love you Sarah Williams. I love you." he whispered as he rocked her back and forth. "I will find you wherever you go."

Sarah took in a shuttering breath and her eyes fluttered.

Jareth held his breath.

Sarah let out a cough.

She opened her eyes.

They held all the colors of the rainbow and colors that were unexplainable.

They were two different colors also, the base of one green and the other gold.

"Jareth?"

IOIOIOIO

So I know it has been a very long time since an update but it's been very hard for me after my mother's death. The scene with Marge dying is almost exactly what happened when my mother died. I had to write it down. I am so sorry that it took so very long to update and if you review I will try my very best to update very much sooner than last time. I think there may only be a few more chapters in this, and I am expecting to write a sequel.

AlainnAnam


End file.
